Year of the Wolf
by pizzafan123
Summary: Shiro Sohma lives in a house in the woods on Sohma property with Shigure Sohma (who was 27 years old), Yuki Sohma (who was 16 years old) and Kyo Sohma (who was also 16 years old, but not currnetly in that house for months.) Things are normal as can be for people that are cursed the way they are. Then everything changes when Torhu Honda finds there house in the middle of the woods.
1. Torhu Honda

Year of the Wolf

Chapter 1

 **Torhu Honda**

I had a strange feeling someone was here who shouldn't be or they were trespassing on our property. I got off the bed I was lying on with a sigh, walking down the stairs. I hated when people do that, walking on our turf. Though no one really does, who the hell would go in the forest anyway? No one hikes over here or anything like that.

I was having feelings like this for a while, but they were faint, so I ignored it. Now the feeling was much brighter or persistent, annoying me. I walked into the kitchen, seeing the door open and Shigure in a grey kimono kneeling down next to a girl in a blue sailors uniform with a short blue skirt and long brown hair.

I leaned against the wall where the right side of the door blocked me. She said to him. "Oh, I should've known, you left out the cat and the wolf."

My eyes darted in her direction. I crossed my arms over my chest. That damn story. Shigure asked. "The Cat and the Wolf? Ah, I take it your referring to the old folktale of the Chinese Zodiac."

Her chipper voice answered him. "Uh-huh! My mom told it to me when I was little." She then went to explain the damn story I've been hearing since before I could walk. How God invited animals to the banquet and not to be late. The Cat was tricked by the Rat and the other animals went and the Rat rode on the back of the Cow. Only the Cat and Wolf didn't go.

The Cat didn't go because of the trick and the Wolf didn't go because of it's nature. God believing that the wolf would only be a dangerous predator based on what God believed to be the wolf's feral nature.

The girl said someone about wanting to be a Cat instead of a Dog. I smirked, if only Kyo was here. What she said next surprised me.

"When I was little, I wished someone'd give that poor wolf a chance."

I started at her in disbelief and then shook my head. Shigure smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Funny, I wonder what they'll say when they hear they have a fan." He knew I was here. He probably heard me come in.

She looked confused. "They?"

I looked over to see Yuki in the room, dressed for school and a bag over his shoulder. I raised an eyebow and nodded my head toward the outside. He looked at me confused, but then walked forward.

Shigure said, grinning and moving closer. "You're born in the year of the dog, I knew there was something I liked about you, I mean aside from your pretty fa-" He yelped as Yuki smacked his bag on his head. I walked forward, leaning my shoulder against the sliding door. I chuckled slightly. "It's what you deserve, damn pervert."

Yuki was on the other side. "Please forgive my cousin, Miss Honda. He's a bit of a flirt, but he's harmless. In general it's usually best to just ignore him."

Yuki knows her? I asked. "Oi, pret-Yuki, who's this?"

I didn't ask her because I didn't really know her and didn't want a stranger here any longer. She's a girl and we could get in trouble. Yuki sent me an annoyed look that the girl missed. He replied. "This is Miss Torhu Honda, she goes to my school."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you finally crack and invite her here?"

"Of course I didn't, you idiot."

I glared at him. Shigure patted me on the shoulder with one hand, rubbing his steaming head with the other. "Keep calm, we have company."

I grumbled. "That's the problem, Shigure."

I was probably lucky she was so out of it for whatever reason. I was being a bit offensive to the stranger. Shigure asked Yuki. "What did you put in there, a dictanary?"

Yuki replied dryly. "No, I have two of them."

I snorted at Shigure expense and Yuki's remark. I don't hate Yuki or anything. I just loved a challenge and was a bit competitive. Shigure then smiled at her. "So, you're one of Yuki's classmates at school. Let's start over. I'm Shigure, his older and much less violent cousin."

Shigure nudged me in the leg and I sighed. "I'm their cousin, Shiro."

The name wasn't feminine at all, but it was what I was named. She gaped at me in shock and I knew why. I was born with stark white messy hair that never seemed to be able to be tamed and golden eyes, not the most normal look. Hell, most of the people in the Sohma family looked strange. Hatsuharu or just Haru had white hair too, but black underneath it. My hair is why I was named Shiro in the first place, the name meaning white.

Yuki's was a light purple and Kyo's was orange. I asked gruffly at her continued shocked stare. "What is it?"

 _Just let her say something about my hair..._

"Oh, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to stare. Please forgive me, I think-"

I waved my hand as she started bowing too. "It's fine, don't worry."

Yuki sent me another glare of annoyance. To annoy him more, I ignored his look. I looked at my watch, it was almost time for Yuki to go to school or he'd be late. Yeah, I haven't gone to school for a year when I graduated middle school. I just didn't see a point.

Torhu smiled happily, it almost blinded me to tell the truth. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you!"

Yuki asked in that soft voice of his. "What brings you to our home this morning, Miss Honda?"

She made a nervous noise. "Well, I live nearby."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Yuki asked. "You do? Where at?"

"Uh, right."

I shook my head. "You don't live here, I'd say you arrived a little while ago."

"Shiro!" Yuki hissed at me under his breath. I ignored that, narrowing my eyes at Torhu. She gaped at me and said. "We'll I have to go to school now, bye. I'll just be going now, it's nice to meet you." She spun on her heel and I laughed a bit at the obvious lie on the subject.

Yuki said. "Since we're both going, why don't we walk together?"

Torhu nodded, turning back toward their direction toward the school. I muttered. "Well, look who's making friends."

As Torhu was looking away, he kicked me and I held in the yelp and glared, rubbing my hurting knee. He smirked a bit and then left with the girl. I rubbed my jean clad knee again, before standing with a sigh. Shigure cheerfully said. "Shiro! You can always go to school too."

I snorted, shaking my head. "As if. When I got out of middle school, I knew I was done."

He followed me into the house. "Then get a job or something."

I turned around, facing him with a glare. "Like you work! All you do is sitting around and make your editor cry when she comes by."

He did that laugh of his. "I do too write! I write amazing masterpieces, such greatness!"

I gave him a distrustful look. "Uh-huh."

He pouted. "Shi, you're mean to me."

I shrugged with a look for annoyance at the nickname, cringing as I walked into the kitchen, which had trash and was just a complete mess. I didn't want to clean it and neither did Yuki and Shigure. Actually, it was an unspoken fact that Yuki isn't allowed in the kitchen, he burns water. Kyo hasn't been here in four months, he went training up in the mountains. I decided to stay here and not travel anywhere.

I opened the fridge and tried to find something. I found a bottle of soda in the way back and grabbed it. I popped the top and took a sip.

Shigure said. "Aw, Shiro, that was the last one."

I shrugged again, smirking. "Well, you know how it goes, you snooze, you lose."

I walked out of the kitchen leaning against the wall. Shigure went back into his study, where he 'wrote'. I was a year older than Kyo and Yuki. As the day wore on, I did training, just as Master showed us when all of us where younger. I really didn't like going to the Main Estate, I avoided it unless I had to, so I trained by myself most of the time. With Kyo when he was here or if Haru came around. Yuki could usually destroy us all. Not that any of us would say so.

It usually was more endurance training or practice on my moves. By the time I finished and cleaned up, the sun set. I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My hands were behind my head. My door slid open and I moved my head up to see a happy Shigure. "Come on, Shiro, we're going to eat out."

I nodded, getting up. It was the only way we got to eat. I followed him as he joyfully went down the stairs. I snorted. "Jeez, calm down, will ya?"

Yuki nodded. "Honestly Shigure, you're supposed to be a grown man."

I laughed at his 'offended' face. "Your both so horrible to me!"

With another laugh, I walked ahead, grabbing my brown jacket off the hook by the door, sliding it on over my blue short sleeve shirt. "Let go, then."

They both followed me outside and out of the forest.

/ / / / / / / /

We were kneeling around a table. Yuki had gotten something with leeks and rice with meat on the side, Shigure had gotten a mixture of fried rice, vegetables and meat. I got riceballs with teriyaki drizzled in sauce. As I ate, Shigure leaned forward. "So, Shiro, what about going to school?"

I scowled at him and Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Your going to school?"

I shook my head, scowling deeper. "No! I already told you, you damn dog."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Shiro, you do know you're species is-"

I shook my head again. "No, don't go there, pretty boy."

He eyes went from slightly annoyed to angry. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

I smirked at him, rising to the challenge. "What? With your soft face and the way those girls flock to you, it's only a fact."

"Since that stupid Cat is gone, I thought I would have peace, I guess not."

I just smirked wider. Shigure raised his hands. "Just calm down you two, you'll make a scene."

I looked around, seeing a couple of people looking at us. Mostly, it was the ones close by. With a glare from me, they turned away. I went back to eating. Like I said before, I didn't hate him, I usually just rose to whatever challenge he presented me. Plus, it was fun teasing him. He and Kyo fought worse than me and Yuki ever could. I'm happy about that, being mad just by looking at him would be tiring.

I don't know much about what Yuki's school life is like, but I remember seeing a couple of girl stare at him with a dreamy, slightly disturbing look. I bothered him for days about that, he had to fight me to get me to stop. It was worth getting my ass kicked.

Shigure paid after complaining, making Yuki threaten him coldly. We were walking home, I was on Shigure right with Yuki on his left. I asked. "Do you guys even know when Kyo will be back?"

Shigure grinned. "Who knows? It's been four months already. He has to come back at some point though."

He'd never go to the Main Estate. Not many of us would. Yuki snapped. "Bite your tongue."

I laughed at that. "C'mon, he's not that bad."

"Like I said, bite your tongue."

Shigure laughed with me this time. Shigure sighed a moment later. "We keep eating out like this all the time, I'm gonna have to buy a bigger robe."

Yuki said. "Well the, why don't you do the cooking?"

I crinkled my nose at that. Did he want to destroy our taste buds.

"Well, everytime I make dinner, you complain."

I replied. "For good reason."

Shigure asked. "What's wrong with my cooking?"

Yuki answers. "Pickled radish and curry is not dinner, it's disgusting. I think one complant is more or less justified."

Shigure turned to me. "Why don't you cook, Shiro?"

I shrugged, sending a look toward Yuki. "It's fine after a while, but as always Yuki complains. You're really picky, you know that?"

He rounded on me. "All you know how to make is noodles. We can't eat the same thing everyday."

"That's all I know how to make!"

"Learn something else, then."

"At least I don't burn water."

His usual soft voice raised a bit."It happened one time!"

Shigure cut in. "You know Yuki, you have a good head on your shoulders, but I don't think you're cut out for house work. Shiro, I think you need to make more than just noodles. Also, without that little Cat here, you too fight more."

I shrugged, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets and slouching a little as we walked. "He's asking for it."

I could feel Yuki's eyes roll, but he didn't say anything, but scoff. I narrowed my eyes, but Shigure hand went over my mouth. "Please, no more you too."

I yanked my head away. "Fine."

It was quiet and then Shigure said hopefully. "Let's get a housekeeper. Hold up!"

Yuki said bluntly. "No."

I told Shigure as we walked and he sulked. "Plus, a housekeeper is female, you the secret is more at risk."

"High school gi-"

I shook my head. "You pervert. Girls in high school are around 16 years old and your 27, stop-Yuki, what is it?"

He face was confused and I walked over to him, Shigure next to me. He said. "Miss Honda?"

There was Torhu Honda from before and she looked tired as she trudged toward the yellow tent. I heard her faintly. "Hi mom, I'm home."

We skid down as she went in, coming up to her tent. I heard her say. "I know, it's late, but I can't sleep yet. I have a paper to write. I just going to go down to the stream and wash up a little, okay?"

I blinked in shocked disbelief. When she said she lived right, she wasn't kidding. When I felt that strange feeling earlier, it must have been her. Shigure broke the silence, pointing and bursting into laughter. My lips twitched and I laughed too, just not as loud as Shigure. I chuckled a bit, amused at the whole situation. Yuki said dryly. "Shigure, aren't you overduing it? Shiro, do you really have to laugh too?"

I let out a couple more chuckles, before stopping. I grinned at the younger girl. We invited her over to the short distance from her tent to our house and Shigure didn't stop laughing. After she was sitting on one side with Shigure and Yuki on the other, me on one of the shorter sides. Yuki said as Shigure continued to laugh. "So, you've been living in that tent by yourself?"

Torhu said nervously. "Uh..."

I frowned. "How long?"

Her eyes flickered to mine. "I don't know, just over a week."

I nodded, that made sense, that's when everything started.

Yuki told her. "We'll that explains it, this is all Sohma property. It seemed odd that we suddenly had a new neighboor."

Annoyed by Shigure still laughing, I took off my boot and threw it at his head. "Knock it off already, it stopped being funny 10 minutes ago."

Torhu said. "I'm sorry, but please can I stay there a little while longer? It's only for a few more weeks, than I'll go. I don't have much money, but I can pay you."

Shigure whined. "Why'd you do that?"

I said dryly. "'Cause you're annoying."

He sent me a pout, but he stopping laughing like a hyena. He said seriously. "Those woods aren't too safe. They have wild animals, landslides and the occasional wierdo prowling around. It's not a good idea for a girl to be living out there alone."

I quirked an eyebrow at him for the weirdo comment. Yuki asked. "So, you're done laughing?"

I moved back a little as she jumped out of her chair. "Don't you worry about me, I'm already used to all the bugs and If I can stand up to them, I can stand up to any-" I stood up quickly as she pitched forward with a sigh. On reflex I grabbed her, grimancing when I felt heat radiating off her clothes. I looked toward the other two. "I think she has a fever."

Yuki came forward, pressing his palm to her forehead. "Miss Honda, I believe Shiro is right."

I leaned against the table as Shigure panicked, looking for ice. I wrinkled my nose as he went in the dirty kitchen. Torhu said. "And you call the woods unsafe."

I snorted in amusement, despite feeling a little embarressed that someone else has seen our dirty as hell kitchen. "Yeah..."

Shigure suddenly stiffened. I did too, hearing a distant wolf howl. I cocked my head to the side. I frowned. "Landslide."

Torhu looked at me confused. "Really? How do you know that?"

Shigure nodded seriously and answered for me. "I guess you can say it's instinct."

I smirked at that bitterly. Yuki caught my look and I ignored him. Yuki asked. "Was it close?"

Shigure grinned. "A tent- I mean, not at all!"

I smacked a palm to my face. "Damn."

I knew where it was too, but did he have to say it? Torhu had gotten a panicked look on her face, running off into the night. With a sigh, I followed Yuki and Shigure, who followed her. I saw the effect of the landslide. It was huge and there was no yellow tent in sight.

Torhu flipped out. "Oh, this is terrible, mom's picture was still in there. I got to get her out, mom!"

She ran forward, digging in there. "Mom, I'm coming."

Yuki went to her side and I walked forward. Yuki said. "Please calm down, you already have a fever."

I shook my head, standing by them. "Listen, it's just a picture. Don't lose you life over something stupid like that."

She gaped at me tiredly, still showing she was shocked. Yuki glared at me, but I stared Torhu down. I felt a shoulder brush mine and looked to see Shigure smiling. "Don't worry, don't strain yourself, that's what she's trying to say."

As she looked at me, I forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure your mom won't want you to risk your life like that." She nodded and I gave her a half smile, she was like a innocent child. She was weak and Shigure and Yuki couldn't help her, so I winded up doing it. I sighed at the slow pace. I took the arm that was around my shoulder and picked her up.

She gaped. "You don't have to do that! I'm sorry-"

I shrugged her worries off. "Don't worry, we'll get there quicker. You're not even heavy."

It was a quick walk back and I ignored Shigure's teasing tone and look. I just glared at him. Shigure sent up a blanket and pillow on the floor as Yuki looked for ice. Shigure told her as I set her down in the blanket. "Yuki's still looking for ice." I sat down on the other side of her from where Shigure was sitting.

I noticed that her cheeks were flushed pink. She said. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, just sleep."

 _She apologized way too much._

Torhu started speaking again, this time softly. "I lost my home again."

Shigure asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's sad. But not as sad as other things."

I asked her. "What else is sadder?"

I mean, she just lost her home. Given, it was just a tent, but still.

She spoke once more. "Like not telling mom be safe on the day she died. I used to tell her every morning, 'bye, be safe', except that day, I didn't say it. I had a test so I stayed up studying almost the whole night. When it was time for mom to go to work, I didn't wake up, I couldn't tell her be safe and she never came home. I used to think about quitting school, working. Mom told me she didn't finish school. But she almost wished that she did. When she said that, it's when I knew why she worked so hard. It was all for me. And with every thing she did, I couldn't even get up long enough to say goodbye when she was walking out the door, not even that one little thing. And then she was gone. So now I have to finish high school like mom wanted me to no matter what. I have to hold that diploma in my hand. I have to, for her. I can't give up, just because of a fever like this..."

I frowned down at the sleeping girl, I called her an idiot, but being close to her parent as she was, she needed it, she needed that picture. She was a bit ditzy in my opionin and I have a feeling that whole sorry thing wasn't a one time apology. Yuki said. "She seemed so cheerful at school, you'd never guessed she suffering like this for so long."

I snorted, causing both of them to stare at me I stood up. "Huh, parents. Never knew they had a purpose."

Shigure started. "Shiro-"

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"I'm going for a walk."

Shigure asked. "For a stupid picture?"

"Shut up, I'm just going for a walk."

I walked out, catching my foot on the half open sliding door, growling a little in fustration and kicking it a little too hard. The door flew off the hinges, landing with a crack of broken paper and wood. Yuki hissed. "Do you have to be so loud?"

I walked toward the landslide and then whistled. I waited a moment and then saw a couple of wolves, we don't have many around here. Wolves listen to me and sometimes dogs because they were close and in the canine family. They helped me dig amd Yuki joined me ten minutes later, with rats trailing him. With their help and the wolves, her stuff was dug up in a couple of hours. Me and Yuki didn't say much.

I asked him. "So, what do you think of that girl?"

"She's a nice and kind person, unbelievably so."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she is. With that said, keep her away from anything Sohma."

"Shiro-"

"You know I'm right."

"Your overreacting."

"You've already decided."

Yuki sighed. "Maybe."

The rest was done in silence.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

I snuggled into my pillow, tired from what I did last night. I heard a crash and I jumped up into a crouch on my bed. I smashed through my door and ran across, where they said she would be sleeping. I smacked through the other door, knowing I needed to watch out more. Other than hearing Shigure and Yuki complain, I was gonna have some bruises later. As dirt, wood and tile poured down, I moved in front of a confused Torhu. I shifted into a easy fighting stance. The girl was probably fragile.

I saw the orange hair and red eyes, a boy a year younger than me who was smirking. I relaxed my stance and leaned against the wall. He said. "Yo, time to pay the piper, rat boy. I'm here to collect."

Yuki turned toward him and mocked. "Funny, I would've thought he'd sent somebody bigger."

Kyo smirked wider, raising a fist. "That's right, you better get the tough talk out of the way while you still can because I'm 'bout to wipe the stupid smirk right off your face!"

I relaxed against the wall, crossing my arms across my chest. This was going to be good.

"No, wait stop. Don't fight!"

My bulged in shock and I went to grap her as she tripped over a plank and landed on Kyo. I felt a panic rise in my chest. I looked between Kyo and Yuki and then Torhu. I saw the poof and just felt myself freeze. Shigure came in. "Shiro? Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyo's not here, is he?"

"I'm so sorry, are you alright? I turned him into a cat, I'm sorry. We need to get him help, hurry!"

I looked up with a sigh, covering my eyes with the palm of my hand. I muttered. "We're doomed, we're doomed..." I repeated this over and over, shaking my head. I heard her yelp only to scream in horror when she fell on Shigure and Yuki, transforming them too.

Looking at the transformed cousins and Torhu, staring at them in disbelief. I then sat down, my elbow on my knee and fist holding my cheek and head up. "I give up, I utterly give up."

I could feel the utter confusion and anger that Kyo shot me, even in his cat form. I moved my hand at the lost and completely shocked look Torhu had, rubbing the back of my neck. I hung my head. "We're screwed."

 **There it is, my Fruit Basket Fanfic. It took me forever trying to find a good Zodiac oc, but here it is. My updates on stores will mostly likely be quick unless I have killer writers block or something comes up. Hope you liked this and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Curse

Year of the Wolf

Chapter 2

The Curse

I stood up and watched as Torhu had a major melt down. I looked around the room, seeing my door and this room's door smashed from me earlier. I knew I was going to have to fix that. I frowned at the situation, this was bad, Akito was going to have Hatori erase her memories. Like he did to Yuki when he was a kid. Or worse, Akito attention to our house. Most of the other members of the Zodiac were stuck in the Main Estate. Me, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo we're lucky not to be.

I felt anger at that girl and scowled. I felt my face soften a bit at the shocked and lost look on her face. I put all of this at the back of my mind, ready to deal with later. Losing my temper would help no one. I leaned against one of the walls by my shoulder, waiting to see what she would do. Suddenly, she grabbed Shigure and put Kyo in her other arm, Yuki resting on top of the Dog's head.

I snorted as she ran down stairs. I shoved my hands in my pockets as she flipped out on our post man. "They're animals!"

I rushed forward, snatching the mail from him. "Thanks, see ya tomorrow."

Before he could say anything, I pushed him out, careful not to let his body touch mine and shut the sliding door harshly. I gave her an exasperated look. "Don't do that."

I heard sputtering of the post man, but he was a bit used to our strangeness. Examples are seeing Yuki and Kyo fight each other and Shigure half naked at one point. Not something I wanted to relive, any time soon. Even me getting unhinged and pissed off at the other three for something.

I heard him walk off, seeing it in his best interest to leave. I tossed the mail on the table and faced my cousin and Torhu. I heard Kyo snapped. "Dammit! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transformed too?!"

"Don't you dare try to blame this on us, you stupid Cat!"

Kyo back was arched and his fur was bristling. "What!? I dare you to say that again!"

"Stupid Cat."

"Why you little..."

I grinned. "It's all your faults. I'm the only one that didn't."

Kyo rounded on me. "That's because that stupid girl was here! If it was a boy, you've would've transformed faster than I did."

I glared at him in annoyance. "Go back to the mountains with that temper of yours."

Kyo snarled. "Why I outta'..."

"Cut it out, all of you!"

I glared in Shigure direction, but didn't say anything. Kyo stayed in that bristled position, but didn't say anything either. Shigure sighed. "It's no use for excuses. We might as well tell her the truth."

I snapped. "Shigure!"

He looked at me. "What? You think she won't figure out something."

I raised an eyebrow. "She don't look very smart."

Yuki glared at me. "Shiro, shut up. You didn't even get to high school."

I felt my face redden. "That's my choice!"

"Enough! Shiro!" I scowled at him and glanced at Torhu, she didn't even look that much bothered by what I said and it pissed me off a bit. Doesn't that girl know how to defend herself. I'm aggravaited, so I said that, but she doesn't even defend herself.

Shigure said. "Torhu, I'm the Dog. Yuki here, he's a Rat. Shiro's a Wolf. That's Kyo, don't let his temper scare you, he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

Torhu was beyond shocked which was expected. "So...this is normal?"

Shigure said. "A strange choice of words, but yes, our family has lived with this curse for generations. We transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac."

Kyo sent him a glare and I didn't too, annoyance filling me. That stupid story!

Shigure rolled his eyes. "Sorry, the twelve Zodiac animals plus the Cat and Wolf. Anyway, whenever our bodies go under a great deal of stress or when we're hugged by the opposite sex, we transform. After a little while, we change back and the thing is, uh..."

I grimaced at the different colored smoke that hit the air. I looked down at my feet. Used to the sight, but not wanting to see it. I glanced at Torhu as the room cleared. "You might want to look away."

She stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I shruuged, smiling at bit in amusement. "You'll see."

"...we're naked."

I laughed as she screamed and turned toward the wall. I went back upstairs, stepping over parts of the broken door and grabbing their clothes in a bundle in my arms. Walked down, I tossed them in a pile and then sat down by the table, leaning back on my hands.

I could feel the rustling of cloth and Torhu's panicking. Someone should calm her down. Shigure sat on my right, Yuki was right behind him with Torhu across from him and Kyo outside, facing away from us. I smirked to myself, he was sulking.

Shigure said to her. "We must seem pretty strange to you at this point, huh?"

Torhu made a nervous noise. "Well, it's not you're fault if your family's cursed."

Shigure leaned forward. "Torhu, didn't you say that you used to wish you could be a Cat? Or that you wished the Wolf would get another chance?"

My eyes widened at the words she said earlier. Torhu looked at me and I growled, turning my body away from them with a huff, hating how I felt my ears and neck turn red. I didn't care about that dumb old story anyway.

I heard Torhu say. "Sorry! But, yeah. Uh-huh."

I could hear Shigure smirk. "So what's it like seeing the real thing?"

"Yes, it's hard to believe, I know. And I agree cat like reflexes don't really apply to him. And the way he let you fall on him like that. But, he is a cat and yet clumser than most. Suprisingly really with all the Martial Arts training he's had. I',m sure he'd tell you the same thing himself if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child."

Halfway through I turned back to look at Kyo, with his temper I knew he wouldn't stay silent. I was right by the look of him. When Shigure continued, his shoulder were rising and shaking. At the end, he jumped up with a yell. I was just happy Shigure didn't decide to be a ass and go on about me.

Kyo turned to us with gritted teeth and balled fists. "Will you shut up?! I told you my fault! If you want to blame somebody, blame her! She shouldn't even be here!"

Yuki said coldly. "Leave her out of this. Who we choice to invite in this house is none of your business and none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here."

I scowled, what he said had struck a cord with me. "Pretty boy, let your girlfriend defend herself."

Yuki glared at me as Torhu went red and stuttering. "So you're defending the stupid Cat now? You both are outcasts."

My eyes widened in anger and disbelief at what he said, but I shouldn't be surprised. Though Yuki's voice is soft, the words he throws back are like barbed wire most of the time. I crouched and before I could attack him in my anger, a crack of wood hit my ears. My reflexes kicked in and I jumped back a couple of feet, landing in the same crouched position, my back scraping the kitchen door.

I looked to see Kyo punch the table in anger, cracking it in half. I started forward in alarm as one part him Torhu in the head. She wasn't like us, she was just human. Kyo reached a hand forward, shocked he hit her. I saw blood on her forehead.

Shigure said. "Aw Torhu, you're bleeding."

Yuki slapped Kyo and I rolled my eyes. Why'd he have to slap him, that's worse than getting punched. Shigure said. "I know Kyo reckless with his temper, but to act like this..."

I crouched in front of her and looked at the cut. I was shocked she wasn't hurt worse. I said to her a bit gruffly. "You're fine, just a little gash. You're lucky."

I moved away and stood up. Yuki and Kyo glared at each other. I decided smartly not to get involved. Yuki said. "You're still as stupid as ever and I'm going to prove it too you by giving you exactly what you want. But this time, I won't hold back."

"Alright, sissy boy!"

Kyo attacked with a fast kick.

Torhu yelled Yuki's name. I said. "Don't worry 'bout them. They're fine."

Shigure turned her face toward him. "She's right, anyway, this goes back farther than just today. Those too do nothing, but fight everytime they see each other. Even, Shiro joins in sometimes."

I waved a lazy hand at her as she stared at me is disbelief. Shigure turned down her idea of stopping them and I watched as Yuki dodged another one of Kyo's hits. Yuki then got close, kicking him in the face, through the sliding door, breaking it and making him land on his stomach a couple of feet away.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back. You should've listened."

"He sent him flying!" Torhu was obviously shocked.

Shigure's teasing voice said. "Yuki, careful with the house."

Yuki replied 'innocently'. "I didn't mean to put him in the yard, he needs to put his guard up. Miss Honda, you're hurt."

"It's fine, I'm okay! I'm not so sure about him though."

"The only thing he's bruised is his ego."

I shook my head as he slowly got up. "He's alright, it'll take a lot more to hurt him."

Me and Kyo got along pretty well. It probably had something to do with being the two outcasts from the Curse. I sighed and stood up with a grunt. "I'm going back in my room."

I walked toward the stairs and Shigure told me. "Shiro, I need you to fix the two doors you just broke."

I turned around in annoyance. "Why would I do that?"

"You see Torhu, this is the other one you wanted to meet. As a Wolf, you'd think she'd be hardworking, but she's lazy. Get's angry too often at people and doesn't really know how to let go of a challenge, being stubborn to a fault. Doesn't work well with others either, as wolves are in packs. She has the aggressive-"

"I get it! I'll do it, just shut your damn mouth!"

I was annoyed and getting angry at what Shigure was saying. I had a feeling he was doing it to make me do it, but I didn't want to listen to him jabber on. I knew I'd have to fix it later anyway. With this family, they made me lose my temper do easily. Probably because they knew what buttons to push.

I grabbed the materials in a closest closet to the kitchen. I pulled out the wood and fabric, bundling it up in my arms. It was a bit heavy and girls my age wouldn't be able to lift, but the Curse and Martial Arts training I had with Master had gotten me some upper body strength.

As I was leaving I heard Torhu panic about school and then Shigure said. "I have to inform Akito about this later."

I stiffened, stopping in my steps up the stairs. It felt like my blood was between being frozen and boiling at the same time, different emotions swirling in my chest. Shaking my head to do my best to rid myself of these though, I climbed the rest of the stairs. I knelt down and worked on my door first, moving parts of the older door away and getting started on the new one.

We broke doors in this house so much, we always kept supplies to fix them in that closet. If you think about it, it's kind of sad, but expected. Usually when Kyo is here, he have to do it a lot more. Since Kyo's been gone in the four months of his training. We had to fix the doors around 15 or more times.

I didn't really know how long it too, but I did know I was there for a while by the time I finished mine. With all the wood and fabric, I attached the door to the hinge and pushed it through a couple of times. I sighed in relief, one time the hinge didn't work and I had to do part of the door all over again, I was so pissed and winded up breaking the door.

As I worked I wondered if Akito would give the order for Hatori to wipe her memory.

I shoved the broken door in a bag, setting it aside. I sighed to myself, standing up and stretching with a groan. I suddenly felt a forbidding feeling in my chest and I knew the person who was here. I growled in emotion and walked downstairs silently, feeling the pull on my chest.

I crouched by the end of the stairs and saw Shigure outside and Akito next to him. I balled my hands into fists, staying where I was. Akito said. "I believe I will trust Miss Honda. For Yuki and for Shiro and Kyo. Even for myself. This may be a great opertunity."

He sounded like he was getting ready to leave and my shoulder slumped in relief, a chill running down my spine when I heard him speak. He hasn't been around in a long while. Before I went upstairs to fix the sent door, Akito voice made me freeze. "Good day, Shiro."

I opened my mouth and then closed it a couple of times before saying. "...Hello, Akito." What I really want to say is that I hate you and want to rip your throat out for all the cruelty you caused me and others of this family.

But I knew better, since I younger, I literally had no filter with words. I learned that lesson by Akito himself. Akito said, his voice cool. "Next time, greet me. Don't hide away on the stairs."

I bit my tongue, but knew he would want me to answer him. Waiting for me to slip up. I never should've came down. kyo wasn't here, he was either in his room or still out somewhere. I finally said after another moment. "Alright, I...apologize Akito."

I only relaxed when I heard his foot steps get fainter and fainter and the engine of a car. He probably had Hatori with him.

A little before I was halfway done, Kyo came by, fixing the roof that he crashed through. This door was different than mine, it was more solid than the other doors in the house. So I had to grab other materials for it.

I went by upstairs with tense shoulders, ignore Shigure call for me and finished fixing the door to Torhu room and attaching it on the hinge. I heard Yuki and Torhu come in when I was almost done. I heard. "Yuki, I'm going to put away my bag."

She was surprised when she saw me. "Shiro? What are you doing?"

I sighed. "Fixing the door."

"Oh! Thank you, really thank you-"

"It's fine."

She needs to stop saying sorry so much, seriously. She was very nice, a little too nice. I moved away as she walked inside, getting the last finishing touches on it.

She started to say. "Wha-"

Kyo snapped. "Don't freak out. It's only temporary. You can call someone to fix it better later. This will at least keep the rain out 'till then."

Her voice was surprised. "Yes, thank you."

Kyo yelled. "Hey!"

Torhu yelped. "I'm here!"

I smirked, but stopped myself from chuckling. I had a feeling Kyo was going to say something that if he knew I was here, he would not say it. I think he forgot I was fixing the door.

Kyo said gruffly. "I'm not very good at controlling my temper. When I get angry, I, I don't know. Maybe I don't have enough training. I just can't stand losing to that damn Yuki. So about this morning, it wasn't-what I mean is, I'm sor-"

"I'm home! Yuki, Torhu! Shiro, I hope you fixed the doors! And Kyo, I hope you're not doing anything stupid and tearing up my house again!"

Kyo ran off and I moved out of the way with a twitching eyebrow. Torhu followed him. I stood up and walked over to Shigure, smacking him over the head with a closed fist. I growled. "You bastard, I spent all day slaving on those stupid doors. Don't accuse me of not doing it."

He crouched, rubbing his head with a whine. "Why do you have to be so violent?!"

I snapped. "You know why."

Shigure sprang up like nothing happened. He told Torhu to follow him and I did the same. "I had a little talk with Akito today. He's decided as long as you can keep our secret, you can stay here."

"Good, then they're no punishment?"

I arched an eyebrow. "What are you going on about?"

Shigure asked. "You can keep the secret?"

She agreed quickly. I walked away and climbed up on the tree's lowest branch. I grimaced and pulled at the collar of my shirt, jumping down from the tree not long after. I hated the heat, like Kyo hated the rain. I actually loved the rain, not minding if I got wet.

The heat made me weaker and if it got bad enough, I could transform under enough stress. I went back inside.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

I was just waking up when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned, laying on my back. "What is it?"

"Oh, Shi! Time to go."

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. It was almost 8 in the morning. "What do you want Shigure?"

He opened the door

"You and Kyo need to come with me."

By the look on his face I knew arguing wouldn't help me. I sighed. "Fine, give me five minutes."

I changed into a new shirt and darker jeans. Snatching a black jacket from before, I put it on and brushed my hair. I didn't notice before, but for some reason, Shigure was in a suit. I had a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Kyo was scowling in cargo pants and a red shirt. "You too?"

I nodded in annoyance. "Yeah. Shigure, what are we doing?"

"You'll see!"

Me and Kyo shot him a glare. He cheerfully ignored it. I really want to kill him at some points. We followed him and walked for a bit silently. Shigure was a little bit ahead of us. Kyo asked me. "When did that girl show up?"

"Gi-oh, you mean Torhu. The day before you showed up. She was living in a tent and Yuki and Shigure decided to let her live with us."

He snorted, laughing a bit. "A tent?"

I grinned a bit. "Yeah, a tent. Though you must of lived in one on my mountains, right?"

He shrugged. "Something like that."

I called as we started getting closer to town. "Shigure, where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise!"

I grit my teeth, the heat was getting to me. Kyo snapped. "Just tell us already!"

Shigure just laughed. We caught back up with him and he was between us. I stiffened when I caught where we were going. "Oh, hell no. Dammit! I won't go back to school!"

Shigure caught me around the shoulder and I looked to see him do the same to Kyo, who was swearing up a storm. I snarled at Shigure, feeling anger rise in my chest. "Akito said you have to."

Kyo snapped. "I don't give a damn what that bastard said."

I nodded, pulling myself away. "Yeah, I already told myself I wasn't going to go."

Before we could argue further, Shigure's serious words caught us. "Either you go here with Yuki or you go back to live at the Main Estate."

I stiffened, glaring at the people who were staring at us. Kyo snapped. "Why would he care? We're the Cat and Wolf."

Shigure frowned slightly. "You know how he is."

I nodded at Shigure. "Fine, c'mon Kyo."

"W-what, no way!"

I shrugged, shoving my hands in my coat pockets. "Anything is better than that place."

I started walking toward the school, two footsteps following me like I knew they would, Kyo feels the same, just like I do.

We had to take the enterance exams once we got in and processed. The administrative people (mostly female) looked at us shocked, mostly likely because we didn't look anything like Yuki. I ignored the disbeliving looks I got for hair and eyes, clenching my fists to control myself.

Even Kyo earned strange looks for his hair, his eyes could be passed off as a brown. A couple of hours later we finished and I was rubbing my eyes from tiredness. I am never doing that again.

Me and Kyo handed them in and went to wait. Kyo was scowling in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm never doing that again."

I raised my eyebrows at how close our thoughts were. Shigure asked happily. "How do you think you did?"

I closed my eyes and groaned, ignoring him. Kyo snapped. "Shut up, will ya?!" Even his anger sounded tired.

15 minutes later we got our anwsers and I was to be put in 2-B while Kyo would be in the same class as Yuki. I smirked to myself. That had to be interesting, for both of them. I grumbled to myself. I didn't want to go back to school, stupid Akito.

/ / / / / / /

Kyo stormed ahead while I quietly brooded with my hands shoved in my pockets. Kyo pushed the door open. Shigure said loudly. "Kyo just listen to me!"

Kyo snapped. "I don't wanna hear it! You think it's fun jerking me around like that!"

Shigure said as I leaned against the wall, glaring at them darkly. "Now hold on, it wasn't-okay it was a little bit fun, but that's not why I did it. It was for your own good-both of your goods. Don't forget it was Akito's decision."

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!"

I snapped at the Dog. "And it wasn't for my own good! I was fine without school. It was the bastard's fault."

Shigure turned to face me. "It was and you know it. Just because you don't like school-"

"I don't need it!" I was breathing a little heavy as I glared, my eyes were in slits. Torhu smiled. "Oh, are you hungry? I made you some lunch."

"Shut up!"

Kyo slammed the door shut.

"Kyo! Don't take this out on Torhu. And use the front door and take off you're shoes!"

I scoffed, going to pass the food, but the smell hit me and my stomach growled. I huffed, sitting down. I grabbed at the rice and fish, turning my body so I wasn't looking at Shigure, still angry with him. I ignored they're conversation.

Shigure sighed. "That's mature of you, are going to give me the silent treatment."

I nodded, finishing my food and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the path, glancing at Kyo on the roof. I waved slightly and saw him wave once. I went back on walked and I didn't come back until dark, letting the walk and time clear my thoughts. By the time I got back, everyone was asleep.

/ / / / / / / / /

I woke up, grabbing the uniform I got on the day I took the exam. I looked at the skirt and grimaced. I tossed it aside. "I'm not wearing that stupid thing."

I grabbed my pants that looked closest to the color of the shirt. I tied the stupid sailor tie and walked downstairs. Yuki scoffed. "You're not wearing the right uniform."

"I'm going to wear that."

Yuki dropped it and we walked to school. Torhu told he good morning and good luck. I felt myself smile at her. I think it would actually be a crime to be mean to her.

I waved, walking to my class and sitting about mid-back, near a window. I shifted, it was so weird to be in school again. A girl showed in front of me. She was wearing the same shirt as me and that skirt I was not going to wear. I relaxed. She wouldn't make me change. "Yeah?"

"Are you cousins with Prince Yuki?"

I blinked and then laughed. "Prince Yuki?"

She scowled at me. "Yes!"

I nodded my head, annoyance filling me. "Yes, I am."

She brightening and I ignored her look, looking outside. I looked blankly at the scene in front of me. Kyo landed on all fours, in a 'cat' stance, running off. I sighed. "He actually lost it before I did."

I got up and saw the teacher, wasn't in yet.

"Hey, I was talking to you."

I ignored her, walking outside to find Kyo.

 **Like certain ideas I did. I don't believe Kyo would not go to school unless he was forced or somethng like that.**

 **Thank for you for review and hope you all like it.**


	3. Kyo's Temper and My Advancement

Year of the Wolf

 **I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was editing my One Piece story which is a bit more work then I thought it would be. Thank you for all my reviews, every one excites me, even though I've been writing on Fanfiction for over 3 years.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the storyline of "Fruit's Basket", the only thing I own is my original character, Shiro Sohma.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kyo's Temper and My Advancement**

I left the classroom and walked around the corner going toward where I remembered where the front doors were. I knew Yuki had to be there too, he didn't want anything to do with it, but he didn't want Kyo to change in front of people. I casually walked down the hall and was about 8 feet from the front doors when I heard. "Hey, you with the white hair!"

I tensed my shoulders at the remark of my hair color and stopped a growl. I turned around with a glare in my golden eyes. "What do you want?"

It was a guy around my, Kyo, Yuki and Torhu's age. He had that self important look about himself. It made my glare darken a little. He stopped short for a moment and then came forward. "It's about your hair. In his school, you are not allowed to die your hair any unnatural colors. Also not wearing the correct uniform skirt for females."

My annoyed looked turned till I was pissed off. I've barely been here a day! Can't I catch a break? I looked closer at him and saw that he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He looked to be at about 5 feet and eight inches and wore the school uniform. "This is my natural hair color and I'm not wearing that stupid skirt. I'll wear the pants that match will it."

He frowned at me, his bushy eyebrows pulling together. "Excuse me! I'm the 2nd Year Class President. Also, no way can that be you're natural hair color. The pants are not allowed."

I scowled at him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and his pulling his forward, but not allowing him to touch me in a way that would allow me to transform. I really hated it when people mentioned my hair, not being in school for a good while has stopped that. Considering that I've only talked to people in the Sohma family recently, Torhu being the obvious exception. "Listen here, this is my real hair color and I'm not wearing a stupid skirt, alright?"

He wore a freaked out expression and I looked down to see him toes barely on the ground. He put a hand on my shoulder and his arm a bit on the other shoulder trying to push me off of him. I stiffened as I felt the change take over me. To my relief, I was right next to a hallway with a corner.

As the loud poof took place, I quickly snatched the clothing in my mouth with my sharp teeth and leaving the shoes. I darted to the corner before he could see me and was lucky the hallway was empty. I trotted in another direction. I heard him say. "No way! She had a smoke bomb!"

A slight chuckle rose in my throat. That guy was something else. I circled around, dodging a couple of scattered people in the hall. I was suprised I didn't change back as I got outside. I put my nose toward the ground and sniffed around for Kyo and Yuki. I hated doing this, it made me feel less human than I was. But it did help by time.

I trotted a bit faster as I saw not only Kyo and Yuki, but Torhu too. Yuki was standing with an annoyed look on his face and Kyo was standing too, his fists balled. I walked over, feeling my tail wag slightly behind me. "-better than you! Then I going to take my place as a true member of this family! I'm not going to be left out anymore! Do you hear me, Rat Boy!?"

I sat down on my flank, bowing my head. I didn't care too much for the family, being a Sohma brings nothing but trouble, but I hated having thoughts that I used to have very resently said aloud and still sometimes do. As Kyo grabbed Yuki by the shirt and I tilted my head to the side as Torhu tried stopping, turning him into a cat.

Wait, does that mean I transformed first. Dammit! I thought Kyo was going to be the first one. Yuki saw me. "Shiro, seriously? You already transformed. I dropped the clothes to the floor, growling at him and standing up. "Shut it, Pretty Boy!"

Torhu, who was quickly apologizing to Kyo turned to me and gaped. I tensed, realizing this was the first time she's seen me in my wolf form. I growled again and lifted the upper of my muzzle to snarl before turning my back to her and laying on the ground, my head on my paws. Many people haven't seen my wolf form before and the family members that have, we I've scared Momiji and a couple others.

I didn't want to see Torhu reaction. Sure, she talked about giving the Wolf a chance, but having to see the real thing was a whole lot different. I knew what she saw. A pure white wolf with sharp teeth, a black nose and glaring golden eyes. Adding to the height of about 4 feet and I knew I looked dangerous.

Torhu stared apologizing to me (which I ignored) and Yuki said. "Don't worry about Shiro, she's like that with everyone in her Zodiac form." I growled again at the mention. All he was trying to do was not scare her away because he was being selfish. As she started to apologize to Kyo again, he finally snapped. "Shut up."

She stopped, shocked. "W-what?"

I slowly turned around to see Kyo's back arched in anger, his fur sticking on end. "Who do you think you are?! This got nothing to do with you, this is between me and him! You stupid. Little. Girl! From now on, just stay the hell away from me!"

Her eyes were shocked and hurt for a moment before she turned away and mumbled. "Ok now, that was maximum rage. He hates me, he really hates me."

I snorted. That was nothing close to what his maximum rage looked like. She looked at me and I growled with a glare. She rushed away and I felt something like guilt pound me in the chest. I didn't want to hear her call me a monster, I couldn't truthfully defend myself, not in this form.

As she left came, a poof came and I changed into the clothes on the floor after dusting them off. I wasn't really that embarrassed, it was Kyo and Yuki. They didn't look and I seen them naked enough. Sure, it was awkward as hell so I rather it not happen.

Yuki asked me with an annoyed after I finished tying the tie around my neck. "Did anyone see you?"

I rolled my eyes before sitting with crossed legs on the floor. "Of course not, I'm not stupid."

Kyo had that stupified look on his face, eyes shining with disbelief. My feet were bare since I left my shoes. Later, I had to grab mine or take a pair from a Lost and Found. I know they must have around there somewhere. I kept on running out of shoes. Yeah, a lot of accidents with people that make me hide and not seen, but make me lose shoes.

Kyo was sulking and it looked like he was a bit guilty to yell at Torhu like that.

Yuki turned away, but his voice was directed toward Kyo. "You are truly an idiot."

Kyo asked. "So what? You're gonna hit me now?"

Yuki walked off. "And wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?"

I shook my head as he turned away and walked back toward the school. "Kyo, don't worry about it. You were going to loss your temper at some point."

He growled. "So you're saying it's okay!?"

I frowned at him, feeling annoyed. "No, of course not! I was mad at you for that. That girl is really nice, hell she's too nice for this cursed family. I hope the family don't hurt her. But I know you, I know how bad your temper can get. Just go home or something and cool off, you'll be back tomorrow."

He scowled about the part with the family, he knew how true it was. Just because he wanted to be a part of it doesn't mean he didn't know how dark it was. "Ah, whatever! Just go back to class or something. Leave me alone!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, brushing off my pants. "Fine! Act like a baby. I know you don't like it, but I you're gonna feel bad later, so when you see Torhu, just apologize."

He cursed me out, but I ignored it, walking toward the school building. I heard a loud poof and when I walked into the school doors, I heard the bell ring, ending the first class. With a sigh, I went toward my second class which was History.

Man, I lost my temper again. Mine is not as bad as Kyo's, but I did have a temper and I didn't like it pushed. But it did get pushed and easily too. Me and Kyo did get alone, but half the time we found ourselves at odds. Then again, our grudges did last long, nothing like Kyo and Yuki. The same goes for me and Yuki. Shigure is just annoying.

By the time school ended I was regreting joining school again. I was annoyed by Yuki's fangirls, scolded at three other times for my pants and stared at for my strange by normal people standard looks. I was about really to blow if one more person pissed me off.

I sighed in relief in Math class as the last bell rang. I swung my bag over my shoulder, walking toward the door.

"Miss Sohma?"

I bit my lip, wincing slightly as the sharp canines bit through a little. I turned around and saw my history teacher. He was a man around his 30's with brown hair that was going grey, a stubbled beard with green eyes dressed in slackes, button up and tie. I raised an eyebrow, making sure my temper was in check. "Yeah?"

If he was annoyed by my informal address, he didn't show it. "Can I talk to you in my classroom for a moment?"

I shrugged, frowning. "Sure."

I followed him back to his classroom, dodging fleeing students, cringing away from the males. He opened his door and I followed him. I leaned again on of the front desks and he went through a pile of papers.

I frowned a bit deeper when I saw him pull out my paper. He asked us to write a paper on a history topic we knew. Mine was 2 pages long, written on front and back. "Did I do something wrong, Mr. Nako?"

I was really hoping whatever I did wrong, he didn't go into. Today was not good for me and I didn't need him ripping into me. I don't think my controlled temper could handle it. He grinned through. "Wrong? Quite the opposite, Miss Sohma. For a beginning Second Year, this is the greatest paper I've read in a long time."

I felt myself in surprise. History was a favorite of mine and not just Japanese History, but European and Untied States of America History too. It was just a thing I was good out. Still, hearing that was shocking. I was the Wolf after all. "Really?"

He nodded looking a little at the text. "Yes, the way you described The Hierarchy of Feudal Japan and in fine detail too. You explained what each class was and what they did. It was amazing and I have am offer for you."

I raised an eyebrow. I was shocked he liked it so much. "What is it?"

I would like to place you in my Advanced History class."

I blinked at him in shock, my anger gone. "Uh...I, alright."

He clapped his hands. "That's wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow. Go to the main desk. They'll give you you're new classes tomorrow since they'll be switched around."

I nodded, shaking the hand he gave me, still in shock. I knew I liked history, but this was still shocking. I was abuot to walk out, but he asked. "Do you want me to let your guardian know?"

I stiffened before scowling. "No...I want it to be a surprise. I'll tell him."

"Okay, have a nice day."

"You too."

I shook my head as it was getting clouded, before smiling. I walked home and when I got there, Shigure smiled. "Shiro, you're a little late."

I shrugged, not wanting him to know . He would tease me to no end and just piss me off. "I had something to do."

He smirked at me and I frowned. "Where is Kyo and Yuki?"

"Well, Kyo hiding because of what he said-"

"I am not!"

"-and Yuki is doing his homework."

Kyo eyes were blazing as he came in. "Stop running you're mouth Shigure!"

He grinned at Kyo. "It's not my fault that you're being a grumpy cat."

I snickered and went upstairs to my room, opening the door and getting started on my homework. By the time I finished it all, it was dark. That was because while I did it, I would take some breaks. I couldn't stand to look at the books the whole time, I would get bored.

Earlier I heard Kyo snap that he was going to pick up Torhu from work. I yawned and realized it was almost eleven o'clock. Since she was working late, we had to make due with making our own dinner. All I did was make noodles earlier and whoever ate it, ate it.

After I yawned again, I decided to go to sleep.

/ / / / / / / /

I showered and got dressed in the same type of clothes from yesterday when my alarm was blazing. After brushing through my hair as much as I could, I came with my bag downstairs.

I caught the scent of what had to be Torhu's cooking. Every time I smell her food, I agree that's it's great that she found this house. From the smell and look of it, it was some sort of fish dish.

I knelt down on one side of the table. Shigure said. "Kyo, I heard you gave Torhu quite the scare when you were prowling last night. Kyo's a stalker, Kyo's a stalker!"

I snickered from my seat across from Kyo, Yuki on my left and Shigure and Torhu on my right. Kyo snapped. "You are so full of it!"

"And you! Next time you need someone to walk you home, don't look at me!"

Torhu said innocently. "That's okay, I much rather see you at the table like this more often-oh, good morning Shiro!"

I gave her a tired smile as she put a fish plate in front of me. I nodded. "Mornin'." I dug in, not bothering to say anything else. I blinked at the mug of something that wasn't tea next to the plate. It was coffee, but I was confused. "Who made coffee?"

Torhu smiled brightly. "I did, I heard you don't like tea, so I made you coffee. Oh, do you not like it?"

She gave me a worried from and Yuki sent me a look. "I'm sure she does."

I narrowed my eyes at him. What? Did he think I was going to go out of my way to hurt her feelings? "Thanks, there isn't many ways to screw up coffee."

She looked happy at that and I was a bit embarrassed, but did my best to not let it show. Torhu did a lot of nice things for us and acted like it was nothing, as easy to her as breathing and to tell the truth it made me uneasy. Surely, someone can't be this nice, can they?

Torhu asked. "Kyo, how do you like the food?"

I raised an eyebrow, they must've made up or something. Yuki sent Kyo a glare. Kyo snapped. "What do you want."

Yuki sighed. "Nothing."

"You were staring at me."

"No, just looking."

"Well, there's a first time for everything!"

I smirked, breakfast is always amusing with Kyo and Yuki in the same room. Torhu asked again. "Do you like it?"

Kyo snapped. "No, I don't!" His face flushed and he looked away.

I took a drink of my coffee and sighed. She even makes coffee taste amazing. I was finishing up my fish and Shigure sent me a sly look. "Oh, Shiro?"

I narrowed my eyes at his look and tone of voice. "Yeah, what is it?"

His smile only widened and I saw Yuki, Kyo and Torhu look over. Shigure said. "Well, I got a call from you're school this morning."

My eyes widened in disbelief and I clenched my fists. "Oh yeah?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Already mess up?"

I snapped, feeling my face redden in anger. "No! Shut up."

Kyo smirked. "What did you do?"

I shook my head annoyed. "Nothing!"

Shigure laughed softly. "It's actually a good thing, you see-"

I felt my shoulders hunch up. "Screw this, I'm out!"

Before he could continue, I jumped to my feet and was ready to run out of there. I yelped in surprise at the pull to my collar and was roughly seated once more. I glared at the Cat. "Jerk!"

He grinned at me, tightening the grip on my shirt collar, before letting go. "Out with it, Shigure."

I scowled and Shigure said. "Well, if you insist. Dear Shiro got promoted in school. First day in and she's in Advanced History already."

I froze at his words even if I knew they were coming. I felt myself go red at the stares I was getting. Then Torhu smiled brightly at me. "Great job, Shiro! That's wonderful!"

Kyo burst into laughter from next to me. I felt my eyebrow twitch as Yuki replied. "Well, isn't this a surprise."

I felt myself redden even more if that was possible. Shigure laughing gleefully at my red face. I clenched my trembling fists, glaring at them all. I growled deeply, feeling like I was in my Wolf form.

Torhu eyes widened and I remembered that she saw me in my Wolf's form yesterday and I growled and snarled at her. I stiffened, feeling my face darken. Yuki noticed my look. "Shiro." His soft tone was streesed and I realized I was looking at Torhu while I was thinking about all this and my expression was probably scaring her. I shook my head, ignoring all of them and said. "I'm going to school."

I stood up, Kyo said. "Shi-"

I ignored it, not wanting to get into it with him. "See you later."

I walked out the door.

/ / / / / / /

Since I didn't want to go home, the day passed by quickly. Advanced History wasn't too different from normal History. It's was just more work and a deeper understanding of the subject. It felt good being able to do it though.

I walked through the hall and was about to leave when I heard Yuki's voice. "So, it looks like it was Kyo who was the loser today?"

Torhu's voice came next. "Yes, but a loss is a loss."

Torhu asked. "You sure?"

Kyo replied. "Don't worry about it, I'll win next time. Just like I'll win against you!"

Yuki voice was mocking as he said back. "Wait, wait, I think I've heard this one before."

I grinned in amusement at that. Kyo snapped. "No joke, asshole. I am going to beat you, that's a promise."

"I wish you'd stop making your-"

I walked in. "Do you both always have to fight."

Torhu was watching them worriedly. Torhu said to me, smiling. "Shiro! You're here."

I nodded, raising an eyebrow at the Cat and the Rat. They both snapped. "Shut up!"

Kyo snapped at the both of us. "Everytime you both open you mouths, I get pissed off."

Yuki replied. "Everytime you open yours, you sound like an idiot."

I shook my head, walking over to them. "You're both the most stupidest people I have met." And knowing Ayama and Shigure, that's a pretty big thing to say and they knew it too. Our family was too strange to think about.

Kyo glared at me. "Oh yeah?"

I glared back, remembering this morning. " _Yeah_."

I heard Torhu whine something. "Not you too, Shiro."

If I wasn't so annoyed, I would've laughed. Poor girl. We argued back and forth. After a while, I backed away, not wanting to fight about something so pointless. Plus, I didn't want to fight Yuki like Kyo did. Sure, I wanted to kick his teeth in when he pissed me off, but not to the extent that Kyo did.

Kyo snapped. "I want to kick your pretty boy face in!"

I just leaned against the table Torhu was next to. Torhu asked me worriedly. "Are you sure we shouldn't stop them?"

I chuckled, smirking. "I don't care, you can if you want to."

Torhu stepped forward. "Um, guys..."

Kyo yelled. "That's it, let's go."

My eyes widened when Yuki kicked him hard in the jaw. That looked harder than usual. Yuki's hard stare looked at me. "You want to fight, too?"

I made a face a him. "Oh? You throwing a tantrum or something?" I glared back at him, even if he could kick my ass, I wasn't afraid of him, not one bit.

His fists clenched and I walked forward, ready to at least try to hit him for this morning. Torhu called. "Please stop!"

I walked forward a little more, closer to the Rat than Torhu. I was also curious about something. "What, your now afraid to h-"

Spikes of pain hit me in the jaw and crashed against the desks behind me. I gripped the table top with my arms, to stop me from falling on my ass. I moved my jaw, that was harder than usual, he must really be mad. Just my luck, I could taste the iron of blood. He punched me hard in the jaw.

I managed to smirk at him from the pulsing pain on my right jaw, knowing it would bruise. He looked at us coldly. "I can't even look at the both of you."

I snorted, glaring at him again. "Then, leave, idiot."

His glare grew colder and he walked out, a stiffness to his shoulders and spine. Torhu asked me. "Are you okay?"

I let out a laugh, grinning at her. "It's fine. Even though, I got hit. Fighting with someone is exciting."

She looked shocked, looking at me all wide eyed, but she went to check on Kyo. I rubbed my jaw, wincing slightly and knew they'd be a bruise later. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Dammit, why can't I even kick him in the head for a change. But he really did lay me out today. He must be in a bad mood or something. Shiro, did he hit you harder than usual?"

I moved my jaw again. "Yeah, I guessed he was pissed about something. You know what it is?"

He shook his head. "Like I know what that damn Rat is thinking."

I chuckled. "I guess, he should be better later on."

She gave me a concerned look. "Are you sure?"

Kyo scoffed, but I smiled at her. "You really are too nice. He might act calm, but he has a temper as bad Kyo and myself."

Kyo snapped at me, standing up. "Hey, shut up."

I said. "I'm going to go home, see you guys later."

Hearing Torhu's cheerfully goodbye and Kyo's grunt, I walked away. By the time I got home Yuki was there, but not in the room anymore. I grabbed a drink from the refriderator and leaned against the table. I knew where family members of Sohma Curse were if we were in the same area. I didn't know if that was the Curse or something else.

/ / / / / / /

When I woke up, I did the same thing I did the same two mornings. I came down stairs with my bag and saw Torhu had breakfast ready. Torhu called. "Eat up, everyone!"

"Are you crazy, I hate leeks!"

I knelt by the table, across from Shigure, who had the paper open. "And onions and miso, did I leave anything out?"

Kyo looked up with a smirk as I cringed at the food with leeks. I didn't like them, not as much as Kyo, but still didn't like them. They were gross, how could you like them? Yuki wa just wierd.

Kyo said, hands on his hips. "Hey, miso is okay as long as it's soup."

Torhu said. "Hey, I'm sorry. I guess I can make something else for you. Just tell me you like."

I jerked back in alarm as Yuki showed up, plugged his nose and shoved a chopstick filled with leeks in Kyo's mouth. "Just eat."

I peered closer as Kyo stayed like that. "Did you kill him?"

Shigure said nervously. "Yuki, Kyo's already passed out."

I nodded my head. "Seriously, calm down."

He turned his glare at me. "Will you eat or is there a problem?"

He let Kyo go and he crashed to the floor. He waved the chopsticks a bit threateningly. I grimaced and looked down at Kyo. I wouldn't make Torhu make something else, just because I didn't like the flavor, didn't mean I'd make her do that.

But Yuki went too far, I wouldn't pass out, but still...

I raised my hands, knowing my jaw was still smarting from yesterday. I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder. "I gotta go to school anyway."

Shigure said. "But, you didn't eat your breakfast?"

I said. "I'll get something on the way."

Torhu asked, tone worried. "Are you sure you don't want me to make you something else?"

I shook my head and turned back to look at her since I was at the front door. My eyes widened in alarm as Yuki moved forward, leeks on his chopsticks and a gleam in his eyes. I yelped. "See you later!"

Without running to fast so I didn't look like I running with my tail between my legs, I darted out the door. I grumbled as I walked to school. "Damn bastard..."

I know this took almost a month, but most of my time was spent on editing Girl Falls Into One Piece. I like the way thing turned out. Since she's not in their grade, she'll be deeling with different things. Hope you like it and thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.


	4. Kagura Comes to Town

**Year of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kagura Comes to Town**

I woke up to an annoying stampeding sound. It was still here and I grimaced, before a thought came to me. "Oh god, she's here." I snorted, poor Kyo. I changed into a t-shirt, blue hoody and jeans, walking down the stairs carefully. I noticed Kyo try to run off, but Shigure stop him by the back of his hoody.

I laughed. "Even if you run, you can't get away from her."

Kyo snapped at me. "Shut it, Shiro!"

My eyes widened when I saw Torhu open the door. "Uh, don't do that."

She did anyway, calling out. "Hello? Strange, there's no one here."

I could already sense her around here; it was just the matter of her showing herself. I heard. "Are you…Torhu Honda?"

I heard Torhu give a yell of shock. "Uh…yes!"

It was quiet for a moment and then she said. "I'm Kagura. That's my name, Kagura Sohma. Please I heard Kyo was here and please tell me it's true."

I sent a look to Kyo, and I still on the stairs. "Dude, run!"

Kyo sent me a panicked look. "I'm trying here!"

I sighed. "Really Shigure?"

Shigure smiled brightly. "I'm trying to help."

Torhu said. "Yes, would you like to see him?"

I slapped a hand to my face. She was bad at reading body language. Kyo yelled out in panic. "Kagura!"

She smiled at him. Then again, so was Kagura. She ran to him. "I don't believe it, it's really you! Kyo!"

I paled and wondering when she would flip out.

She jumped in front of him and he backed up. "Kyo? Why'd you run away for so long? You didn't call me or send a card. Where were you, oh darling?"

She punched him in the face and I flinched. She yelled. "I missed you so much!"

I sighed tiredly. "Here we go."

Though the complete shock on Torhu's face was worth it. She threw him outside (breaking the door) and started swinging him around in circles. I grimaced and Yuki face was blank. "Looks like we'll need another door."

Shigure sighed dramatically. "Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to destroy my house."

I rubbed a hand down my face. "I can't deal with this stress, I need coffee."

I walked in the kitchen and saw an already made batch. I grinned. Torhu was the best. I poured coffee, hearing Yuki, Shigure and Torhu talking. I walked in with my cup to see Kagura looking at Kyo all depressed. "Oh, Kyo! You're hurt! Speak to me, who did this to you!"

I said dryly. "You did."

Shigure nudged me in the ribs. "It's okay, let's come inside."

I went back in and knelt by the table, drinking some of my coffee. A moment later, the others joined me. I was facing the hole in the wall, Kagura across from me, Shigure on my left and Torhu and Yuki on my right with Kyo in the corner, sulking.

Torgu sneezed and I grimaced, scooting slightly. I normally don't get sick, but when I do, it sucks for everyone. Shigure said. "Yes, it's cold in here."

Kagura said. "I'm sorry, but when I saw Kyo I got so happy. All my love just came out at once. I couldn't help it."

She turned back to Kyo. "But it's really your fault too Kyo. If you just remembered to call me, you wouldn't make me miss you so hard."

Kyo snapped. "Who said I forgot, who says I wanted to call you."

"Of course you did silly. We're getting married after all."

Kyo snapped. "SINCE WHEN?!"

I snickered, finishing my coffee, more awake and ready to deal with the day. The others didn't make it better agreeing with it. I snorted. "With that couple, she'll win most fights."

Yuki nodded his head. "That's true."

"We'll both make the best couple since we're both members of the Zodiac. Kyo's not officially a member, but he cursed so it's almost the same. We can still understand each other in ways no one else can and that's good. The best thing is we can hug each other all we want and we still can, he won't transform."

She then went to hug Yuki after she almost squished Kyo to death. Torhu asked. "Really, how can that be?"

Shigure shrugged. "It's a mystery, but that's the way it is. It's not just a fluke with Kagura. Shiro can do the same thing. Shiro and Kagura are not the only girls in the Zodiac."

Torhu beamed. "Really? There are more girls, do you think I'll get to meet them someday."

I walked over to them. "Hopefully not. Don't make it a habit out of meeting Sohma's."

"Shiro."

Yuki was sending me a look and I ignored him. Kagura ran up to Kyo. "Kyo, be honest. Do you love me; do you hate me? Because I love you, I do. More than anything in the whole wide world. I'll prove it, I'll cook for you every day, I'll do anything even if you cheat on me. I can forgive a onetime fling. No one else loves you this much, do they? We should always be together, what do you think?"

I blinked at the onslaught of words that came out of her mouth. The display is almost sad, the way she acts with Kyo. She was her own person, so why did she have to act like that? She suddenly switched modes, grabbing him by the jacket. "I already told you what to think! Now say something dammit!"

Shigure said cheerfully. "Torhu, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you something of a cat lover yourself?"

I sent Shigure a glare along with Yuki. We knew what he was trying to pull. Torhu just smiled brightly. "That's me, Year of the Cat and Wolf fan club."

I sighed at that, leaning against the wall. Why does she have to say that? Meanwhile, Kagura stared at Torhu furiously. "Rival! But I'm not going to let loose, Torhu Honda! What do you like best about Kyo? Because I like everything! The good, the bad things, I like them all! I love Kyo even if he changes into his other fo- "

My eyes snapped to hers as I realized what she almost blurted out. I clenched my fists as my own dark thoughts came to me and I gritted my teeth. His hand was over her mouth and Kagura eyes met my furious ones. She flinched back for a second.

Torhu asked. "Shiro, are you okay?"

I let out a tense 'fine' before walking out and walking down the road. I hated when she didn't use her head. What if Kyo didn't stop her or she would've blurted out my secret about being the Wolf, other than just the Curse. I shook my head, rubbing a hand through my hair.

Torhu was already scared, I knew she hid it. The last thing I needed was for her to know about _that._

As I walked around to clear my head, I decided to go to the store and grab some candy or something. I walked in and grabbed some chocolate pocky and went to one of those 'buy it yourself scanners/registers, leaving the store, thirty minutes later. I grumbled to myself about stupid old people who didn't know how to use electronics. I told her to hurry up, she yelled at me and smacked me with her purse and I yelled back.

But it was worth it as I chewed on my pocky. I walked home to see the house trashed. I groaned, wondering if it was Kagura, Yuki or Kyo. I walked in to see Yuki and Torhu here and Kagura cleaning the floor. The kitchen was filled with foam and ashes. I heard Torhu say. "It's alright, I can help you clean up."

Kagura turned on her knees to face her. "It's okay, I can do it."

"It's too much work for you all by yourself."

Kagura smiled. "No, please! Let me do it, I want to! It's my fault the kitchen's like this."

I shrugged, grabbing Torhu by the arm and pulling her up. "Let her do it, she's stubborn."

Like a boar, I added in my head. Torhu looked at me shocked and I remembered that I stormed out. I grimaced (I seemed to do that a lot today) and scowled, looking away from her. Shigure said. "At least, she's being consistent, she wouldn't let me help either."

"Please, it's okay, I'll do it all."

Kagura eyes went to mine and I walked past her, patting her on the head. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." She was beating herself about it, I wasn't going to say anything.

I walked to the roof where I knew Kyo would be. This was his spot; he always went here to think. I climbed up the latter, knocking on the roof. He looked over from his laying position. "Huh, oh it's you."

I climbed up the rest of the way, sitting next to him, arms on my knees. "You pissed?"

He snorted harshly. "What do you think?"

I glared down at him. "Ass, shut up…Kagura feels bad."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, cut her some slack."

He glared up at me from the sarcasm he heard from my tone. "Shut the hell up! You heard what she-what Torhu almost- "

I said roughly. "I know that, you forget our curse is almost the same."

He looked away at that and I stared out in the sky. "If Torhu were to find out about me, about us…I'm not that selfless, not even close."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

I sighed, just about done with this conversation. "Yeah, whatever, just give her a break. She doesn't mean to."

"She's just so weird. All that crap she does and what happens when she comes over."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He shook his head 'yes'. "She's creepy."

I snorted, laughing hard. "Oh god."

He shoved me hard, his ears pink. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

I did, but I loved messing with him, not so much when he got me back. She was strange, I never understood the obsession she had with Kyo. He was my friend and I cared, loyalty meant a lot to me. It was getting darker and I laid back, both of us quiet for a while. I was getting hungry, but didn't want to get up.

I haven't hung out with Kyo in a while. That gave me a thought. "Hey, Kyo?"

"What?"

"I want to fight you."

I felt him shift from next to me. "Now?"

"Naw, tomorrow or something like that."

"Sure, I'll win."

I knew without looking he had that completive smirk on his face. I snorted with a grin like his. "Ha! you wish."

I asked. "You coming down?"

It was quiet for a moment. "Nah, you go down."

I sighed and stood up, walking to the edge of the roof. Without looking back, I jumped down in a crouched position, standing and shaking off the slight pain. It was barely anything. I waited a moment and then walked inside. No one was around and I noticed how late it was.

I grabbed one of the three boxes, sitting at the table, eating the barely warm food. It was good and I ate the rice balls wrapped in seaweed with chicken quickly. I threw the box away, ready to head to bed.

I saw Torhu and Kagura. I leaned against the wall and listened. Torhu asked, holding a tray. "I made you a snack. I noticed you hadn't eaten your dinner yet and you must be hungry. So, I made some rice balls with the leftovers. I hope you don't mind them cold. I can heat them up if you want."

"No, I like them this way."

I smiled a bit to myself, I swear, no one can hate her. I shook my head and walked up to my room to go to bed.

/ / / / / / / / /

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I groaned, I need to get blinds. This has to be the worst wake up call. I covered my face with my arm and realized I would have to do to school. I showered and put on the school shirt and pants that I had. That's another thing to deal with, idiots annoying me about my clothing. Well, I wasn't going to lose my temper today.

I ran a brush through my unruly hair the best I could, but gave up on it. I grabbed my school, made sure I had everything and came downstairs. I saw Kyo being squeezed harshly by Kagura, who was still here. She called. "Goodbye, my love!"

I walked in, grabbing my toothbrush from the bathroom and brushing my teeth behind them, spitting into the sink.

Putting the brush down, I walked in the dining area to see Kyo run off and Kagura chase after him. I sighed and then paled when I saw the paper boy, I forgot about him. I did my best to stay away from him, but Kagura didn't live here.

I ran forward and tried to grab Kagura, but we both slammed into him on either side. In my head, I groaned. I transformed and so did Kagura, smoke surrounding us. I saw Yuki get rid of him, stopping him from seeing us. He called something cheerfully before leaving. That guy was annoying, he was too cheerful, especially this early in the morning.

I faced Kagura, my size bigger than her's. I growled, my hackled raised as I bared my teeth. Torhu picked her up. "I figured out her Zodiac animal, she's a boar!"

Shigure called it cheating and I growled up at her again, annoyed, I was doing so well. Torhu then started speaking. "Kagura, I'm beginning to understand why you like Kyo so much. He really does have a lot of good qualities. And the more I learn about them, the more I want to see him the way you do."

She attacked Kyo and I was relieved. Now that Torhu wasn't holding her, I could get her. I crouched a bit and was ready attack.

They started talking and I waited until she was looking at Torhu to jump forward. She cried out and I chased her. "Why do you always have to lose your temper! I didn't want to transform today!"

I heard Torhu cry out. "HUH!? Shiro!"

Shigure calmed her down and I went to jump on her, but yelped at the kick to the face. I glared and she snapped. "Don't attack me, Shiro!"

I growled again, but grunted at the hand grabbing the back of my fur at my neck and pulling back. I glared up at Yuki. He rolled his eyes. "Watch your temper Shiro. Like you wouldn't have done in anyway."

I snapped my teeth at him, gritting my canines at the sharp kick he gave me. I almost missed Torhu and Kagura conversation once she calmed down.

Torhu said. "I hope to be more like you to finding all the good qualities in the people I care about. They're not always easy to see."

Kagura was shocked. "You want to…be like me?"

I scoffed. "God, no."

Yuki shook my slightly and I snapped my neck, forcing him to let go of me and shaking myself off, feeling a bit of pain in the back of my neck from the pulling. I was going to hit him later.

Torhu said. "It's amazing how much you think about one person."

IN that moment, both us transformed. I quickly changed in the cover of the smoke. By the time it cleared, I was sitting on the ground, pulling on my shoes.

Kagura was naked and grinning. "I don't know what to say!"

Kyo snapped as she was on his back. "Put on some clothes!"

I tied my shoes and decided I wasn't really angry with her, just annoyed. I stood up and Kagura started to walk in the opposite direction, no doubt back to the Sohma Estate.

She waved, have turned toward us. "Ok! Bye-bye! Oh and I'll bring a shirt over the next time I come over! Love you!"

Torhu said bye and I sighed, knowing now we had to go to school. Torhu was smiling and Kyo snapped. "Hey! What's that look for!?"

Torhu just grinned some more. "Nothing, you're just so lucky."

As Yuki and Torhu talked, I walked ahead, but behind a fuming Kyo. I heard Kagura and the sound of stampeding feet. My eyes widened in alarm and I darted to the side, making sure to keep every part of my body away from the open road.

Kagura ran past and I rolled my eyes, can't she just walk? Does she have to act like her Zodiac?

"I almost forgot to give you your goodbye kiss!"

I heard Kyo yell in annoyance and try get away. I wondered why Haru and Momiji were doing. They were younger than me, but also part of the Zodiac. I didn't see them much since lived at the Sohma Estate and I never went there, unless forced me too because of a checkup. He wouldn't leave those stupid things alone.

I turned when I heard Torhu and Yuki stop walking. I frowned at the strange look on her face. I moved back. "Torhu, you okay?"

She smiled at me and said. "Yeah, I am! I can't wait."

I arched an eyebrow and saw Yuki look at her. He moved ahead a bit, probably trying to make Kyo and Kagura hurry up, not wanting to be late. Knowing Torhu,, he knew she would want to wait. I asked. "So what'd you mean by that?"

She smiled, her eyes shining. "I want to get to know all of you better, the good and the bad, just like Kagura."

I felt my face redden in embarrassment and shoved my hands in my pockets. "What would you do that?" Not waiting for her to answer, I said. "Come on, let's go catch up again."

I saw that Kagura was gone and they were waiting for us. Right before we got there, Torhu said. "You know what, Shiro?"

I asked, looking ahead. "What is it?"

"Even though you get angry a lot like Kyo, you're a kind and caring person."

I froze in shock, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened hugely. "A-ah, what?"

She just smiled at me and I felt my whole face go red in awkward embarrassment. Why did she have to say things like that? No one ever has in years and I can't remember the last time someone did. I knew I was red from my forehead to my ears and down to my neck. I stormed ahead, passing a confused Kyo and Yuki.

Yuki asked. "Where are you going?"

Kyo asked too. "Yeah and why are you so red?"

"None of your business, idiots!"

As Kyo yelled at me, I walked ahead, hoping the red will go away.

/ / / / / / / / /

School today was like it normally was. I wasn't around Torhu, Kyo and Yuki because of our class difference and I kept mostly to myself. As I worked in my 4th period math class, I had someone sit next to me at the previously empty seat.

I looked to see a boy around my age with light brown hair and green eyes. He was looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Hi?"

He smiled, showing white teeth. "Hey, I heard you were new and wanted to introduce myself. I'm Shin Hinto." He stuck out a hand.

I cautiously shook it. "Shiro Sohma."

As long as I didn't transform it was fine. I asked. "So, what's up?"

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow."

I grimaced for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess."

But he saw my look. "But if you don't want to- "

I shrugged again. "It's fine."

The bell rang and he waved. "See you later."

I nodded and as I got up I was a bit happy. Just being with my family sucked, if he didn't find out about the Curse, I could be friends with whoever I wanted to.

As the day went by it was time to go home. Instead of waiting on the other three, I walked home. By the time I got hope, Shigure wasn't there, but I knew he was in the study, where he did write his books. I knew he did them, but he gave it to his publisher late minute to screw with her.

"Shiro!"

I raised an eyebrow, turning around. "What's up, Kyo?"

I knew he wasn't mad from earlier. He gave me a wide smirk. "You said you wanted to fight."

I grinned widely at that. "You're on."

We walked to the front of house, facing a good distance from each other. I saw Yuki and Torhu come by. Yuki sighed. "Again?"

Torhu asked, looking more confused than usual. "What's going on?"

Kyo smirked, not losing eye contact with me and I did the same. It was known for one of us to attack each other during our fights if one of us got distracted. "We're fighting."

Torhu gasped. "Oh, why?"

Yuki snorted. "They always do this, it's stupid."

Kyo glared and I scoffed. "Careful pretty boy, snorting like that sounds doesn't sound sophisticated."

He gave me an annoyed look and Kyo laughed. "Rat Boy."

"Stupid Cat."

Kyo glared again and opened his mouth to insult him, but I spoke. "Can we fight, I don't want to watch you guys verbally attack each other for an hour."

Torhu just smiled as the other two shot me glares.

"Sounds like fun!"

I cringed at Shigure's cheerful tone. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Great."

I snickered at his blunt sarcasm. "Let's fight already.

Yuki said. "We should watch from the house."

That was true, when we fought, half the time we were all over the place. I crouched slightly, our fights went either way, sometimes I won and sometimes he did. I came at him, but he dodged slightly to the right. He went to kick me at chest level, but I bent backwards a bit, snatching his ankle and throwing him over my shoulder.

I heard a light thump and knew he landed on his feet neatly. I spun on my heel and we both came at each other, trading and blocking blows. He'd get me in the side and I'd get him back or on the stomach. I stumbled back at a hard punch to the chin, Kyo was smirking with a serious intent look on his face.

I felt annoyance in my chest, he thinks that since he got a hit, this is his win, I'll show him. I feinted to the right, jabbing him in the chest, making him gasp and stumble back a couple of steps. I lunged at his sign of weakness, forcing him to be on the defense.

I got a couple of hits in, but he suddenly came at me from the left (which was my worst side) and I grunted as I had the wind knocked out of me and a hit to my jaw. I glared at me and I saw him leaning him slightly to the right. Looks like I did some damage after all.

Torhu gasped at something and Kyo looked over on reflex. I took advantage of it, punched him straight in the middle of his face. He fell back on the ground.

"Kyo!"

Torhu came running over as his nose started gushing blood. Yuki snorted. "So, your beaten by Shiro too."

Kyo jumped up, waving a fist. "Shut it, Rat Boy!"

I smirked as Kyo wiped his bloody nose on his shirt. Torhu said. "Kyo, are you okay? You're bleeding."

He sighed through his mouth. "Yeah, Shiro's got this one."

He made eye contact with me and I smirked wider. "I believe that makes it a tie."

He snarled. "Shut the hell up!" He stormed off.

Shigure laughed and Yuki rolled his eyes. "You two don't stop."

I rubbed my bruising cheek. "Shut it, you and Kyo are worse."

Torhu asked me. "Why did you two fight like that?"

I shrugged. "To test my skills and his."

She looked at me a bit shocked, but I grinned. I looked at Shigure. "Now go and finish your book so you can torture your publisher later."

Shigure grinned. "Aw, Shiro's so mean. I bet it's the violence."

I glared, not wanting him to ruin my good mood. "Shut up."

Shigure shook his head in mock disappointment. "This is why you have no friends."

I stiffened from where I was walking up the stairs. "I actually met some friends today."

Yuki voice was sharp. "Boys or girls."

I snorted harshly. "What? You like to gossip now?"

Yuki voice was just as harsh as mine. "You know the risk."

I scoffed. "Like he didn't screw that up."

Yuki said. "I'm not the only one Torhu turned in front of."

His voice softened around her name.

I started walking up the stairs. "It's not her I'm talking about."

I heard him exhale sharply as I walked in my room, shutting my door. I felt a little bad from saying all that in front of Torhu, but Yuki pissed me off. He likes to lecture on things I didn't need to be lectured on. I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering if anyone in the Sohma family would show up.

 **I know I haven't updated in a while on stories, but I had college and writers block along with a crappy computer. Hope you liked it. Don't know what I'm updating next.**


	5. She's Leaving!

**Year of the Wolf**

 **I know I haven't updated this in a really long time, but I had a certain inspiration to write about Shiro Sohma and I was also looking at some of my stories I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **She's leaving?!**

I was walking around the library, looking for that history book I would need for my assignment due next week. I heard a familiar voice and raised an eyebrow. "Torhu? What're you doin' here?"

She jumped, looking at me. "Shiro! You're here!"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, needed this book for history. What about you?"

She had a couple of books in her hands, which she brought to the checkout desk. I read the titles. The cooking stuff I understand, but martial arts? I asked. "Why do you have martial arts?"

Her smile was bright. "Well, Yuki likes the gardening, so I have a book on that and you and Kyo do martial arts, so I got a book on that too. Then I got some recipes to try for the house."

I gave her a surprised look, taking the martial arts book and flipping through it. It was interesting. We just learned differently than a written version. I said awkwardly as I gave it back, my face a little pink in awkwardness. "Uh, you know. I could teach you a bit, just to be able to defend yourself and whatnot…if you want that is."

I scratched the back of my neck, something that is a reflex when I felt embarrassed or awkward, both of which I was feeling.

Her smile was brighter than before. "Really?! That would be great, Shiro!"

I shrugged, looking away. "No problem, it's not a big deal."

Before she could say anything. Someone came around to the desk and replied. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

A teacher in a blue tracksuit came over to the front door, I heard him from down the hall. "Miss Honda, I've been looking for you. You have a phone call waiting for you in the staff office. Please come with me."

"Uh, yes sir."

She looked worriedly at her books. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get them for you."

"Are you sure, it won't bother- "

I waved a hand. "Nah, just go to your call."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. I'm coming sir!"

She followed the man out of the room. I placed my book down. "I'll take them."

I handed him my card. He obviously didn't say anything about Torhu's books not being mine and I figured he actually had a brain and realized we knew each other. A moment later, I easily piled the books on my right arm.

I went to the staff office which took about 15 minutes because I gotten lost and people gave crappy directions. I waved a lazy hand. "Yo, Torhu?"

She jumped, the phone on her hand crashing to the table in front of her. I frowned. She looked worriedly at me. She then said something in the phone. She put it down. I walked over, trying my best to ignore the worried feeling I had at her look. "You okay?"

She bit her lip. "Uh, yes…"

She looked like something was bothering her, but I wasn't pushy in other's business so I just nodded and said. "Ok, I'll hold this for you. You coming back to the house with me?"

Yuki and Kyo didn't go to school today. It was raining this morning and Yuki was a little sick. She didn't know these reasons, they just told her they were busy or didn't want to go. It didn't matter to me much. Yuki has a weak immune system, so sometimes he got sick.

It was surprising she didn't even protest to me helping her. I followed her home and narrowed my eyes down at her head as she kept silent. _What was wrong with her?_

As we walked in the woods, we arrived in front of the house. I saw Kyo punching outside and practicing. Yuki and Shigure were in the house, I could feel it. Torhu finally said. "I just found out the renovations are done."

The others stopped. I asked. "What do you mean?"

She looked forward, but not at any of us. "I got a phone call at the school from my grandfather. That's what he told me."

Shigure replied. "Ah, I see. If memory serves, you were planning on moving back to the house when the work was done. Is that right?"

I handed the books to Torhu and she turned to me after tucking them in her bag. "Thank you!"

I just stared at her blankly from the words she said before. I didn't understand one bit what she was talking about. She went to sit inside at the table, where Shigure was across from her.

Kyo came toward her as I walked inside. "What renovations?"

Shigure said. "Oh, I guess we never told you, Kyo."

I asked as I had no idea what he meant. "I agree with Kyo. What're you talkin' about?"

Kyo was more annoyed. "So what? Tell me now!"

Torhu said. "Well, you see when my mom died, I went to go live with my grandfather on my father's side. But then I found out my aunt and her husband were going to move in the house with us and grandpa decided it would be a good idea to do some remodeling, you know to make more room for everyone. So, he went away to stay with my aunt while the work was going on and I stayed here so I wouldn't miss school. Well, I didn't stay here-here, not at first I mean. I was living in a tent for a while. But now that they finished with the construction, it looks like I can go back-"

Kyo interrupted her, yelling. "Alright, enough already! I get it!"

I frowned at that. I felt several emotions fill me at once. Shock, sadness, anger and relief. The shock and anger was me not knowing she actually had a place to stay and that Shigure didn't tell me or anyone else. Sadness was something I didn't want to look into, even if I knew it was because I actually liked Torhu, I cared what happened to her. The relief was from her keeping away from the Sohma family, being away from Akito, not having to deal with the cursed family and its members.

Before anyone said anything else, I abruptly stood up. Torhu muttered. "Shiro?"

I said stiffly. "Well, have fun at your new place. About what I said earlier, it was stupid, forget it. Nice knowing ya and all. Bye."

I then walked off just as stiff. I heard Shigure say. "Don't worry about her, she and Kyo don't handle their emotions well."

"SHUT UP!"

I shoved my hands in my pockets and hunched my shoulders. As Kyo screamed that, I just muttered angrily. "I don't care."

A soft voice said. "Keep telling yourself that."

My snapped up and I glared at Yuki. This was all his fault. If only he hadn't found her. "Shut up, I don't want any of your crap, pretty boy."

He didn't say anything for a moment, staring at me coldly. Then he said. "I'm not going to fight with you, not today."

"Good for you, get out of the way, Rat."

I moved past him, he said. "Watch what you say, Wolf."

I growled under my breath, reaching my room and slamming the sliding door closed. I swore loudly as it went off its hinges, crashing to the ground. I picked it up, leaning it against the doorway. That's something I had to fix.

As I laid on my bed, I rethought what I did before, I didn't wish I never met her, I just wished I knew about this before or that Torhu wasn't so kind.

I came out there a little while later to see Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. I could smell Shigure's cigarette. I saw Shigure and Yuki were across from each other and Kyo was laying on his side, facing away from them. He said, his voice a little muffled. "Let her go. We should've never let an outsider in this house to begin with."

I walked fully in the room, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest. "Kyo's right. An outsider staying here, even for a short while isn't a good idea. It's better that she's gone."

Yuki turned to look at me, and he spoke colder than usual. "I see someone decided to stop pulling a temper tantrum."

I scoffed, turning away from his and Shigure's sharp eyes. "Don't get mad at me because she's leaving. I'll say it, good riddance."

I heard Kyo sharp intake of breath in surprise or something else, it wasn't anger or he would've snapped at me. I walked over Kyo and opened the door. "I suspect she's going to be gone later. I won't be back 'till then."

Shigure's voice stopped me. "You won't even say goodbye? You know, you aren't being very nice."

I clenched my teeth tightly in anger. "For once Shigure, just shut up."

I took a deeper breath and let it out. "She's better off without the tragedy that surrounds this family."

With those parting words, I opened the sliding door and walked out. I walked around for a bit. I didn't want to go home. I already said my goodbye. Plus, we will see her at school, though it won't be the same thing. I sighed to myself after 20 minutes and it was still daytime. What was I supposed to do until later?

I winded up finding a place to eat out, taking my time. I kept telling myself this was a good thing, Torhu would be safe. Safe from Akito. Truthfully, I would never admit this, but he scared me. Not because he was God, but from the way he acted. Even with how Torhu acted, I was worried about how she would incur his wrath, even if I told myself I wasn't bothered or worried.

By the time I finished eating, the sun was setting. I sighed to myself, paid the bill with the little money I had and walked home. I saw Kyo on the roof, with that look on his face that showed he was sulking. I rolled my eyes and walked in the house. Yuki was somewhere in the house and Shigure was sitting at the table, another cigarette in his mouth and the newspaper in his hands.

"Oh, Shiro, you're back. Torhu already left."

I scowled at him and his teasing tone. "I figured that out already."

He smiled. "You didn't even say goodbye. You can be so mean sometimes, you know that?"

I scowled deeper, walking away. "Shut up."

He called in a singing tone before I made it to my room. "Remember to fix the door, Shiro! Don't be lazy."

I snarled, yelling out. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

With feeling annoyed at Shigure, I knelt on the floor and fixed my door. I sighed when I finished, flopping down hard on my bed with a groan. I grumbled. "I just want this day to be over."

/ / / / / /

I woke up the next morning hungry, my stomach was rumbling. Considering, I ate early and then didn't eat again, it made sense I was hungry. Ruffling my very messy hair, I tiredly went to the kitchen, barely awake. I saw Kyo and Yuki looking for something to eat, but most of our cabinets were bare. I grimaced at the thought of Torhu always making sure they were filled. I firmly told myself she was gone for good and it was a good thing.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair again. "Anything?"

Kyo looked at me. "Nah."

Yuki ignored me, he was never a morning person. Torhu changed that…

I shook my head, I shouldn't be so dependent on one person. I lived without her for 17 years, I could do it again, no matter how kind she was.

I heard Shigure's voice. "Torhu! I'm starving, what's for breakfast?"

I turned my head slowly to glare at him. Was he really going to do that just to bother the three of us? I saw Kyo and Yuki do the same.

He made a 'surprised' face and looked up. "Ah, I forgot. Our dear sweet Torhu has gone, gone away."

Yuki snapped, voice louder in his anger. "That sounded like you forgot on purpose."

Shigure laughed. "No, of course not. That would be pretty despicable, don't you think?"

I snorted harshly. "That does sound like you."

He gasped. "Shiro is just horrible to me! But now that I think of it, all the fire has gone out of this kitchen, don't you think? Suddenly, it feels so cold and drearily."

Kyo yelled, holding a fist up. "Dammit! You are saying that on purpose, aren't you?!"

He attacked him, the only thing saving Shigure was the hand on his forehead. Shigure continued what he was saying. "Though consumed by grief like we are, we can't but get hungry at some point. That reminds me, Torhu left some of her delicious beef stew in the refrigerator. Yes?"

I perked up. "Really?"

Kyo moved from Shigure.

They were looking at Yuki and I looked at him to see the stew in his hands. Shigure said. "Now why don't you heat that up for us, Yuki?"

Yuki replied. "You're joking, right?"

I scoffed, laughing. "Are you kidding? Yuki's like a five year old in the kitchen."

Kyo let out a snickering laugh. Yuki glared at me. "I didn't know you wanted to be beat up so early in the morning?"

I stopped laughing and glared. "Is that a challenge, Rat?"

"It won't be for me, Wolf."

I grit my teeth. Shigure said. "Now, now, keep calm. Remember, Yuki, you have the stew in your hands. I guess that leaves Kyo to make it."

Kyo snapped. "Why do I have to do it?"

I grimaced as Shigure had that dramatic look on his face, the look he got when he was going to do or say something annoying. "No, no, it's alright. If you don't mind letting the last of the best beef stew the wonderful Torhu put her heart and soul into get burned to a crisp then neither do I. After all, I suppose burnt beef stew will be just as satisfying as burnt miso soup or burnt rice or burnt eggs or any of the fine burnt dishes Yuki used to make or the plain noodles Shiro is known for before Torhu fell into our lives. We seem to do quite well on our charcoal rich diet- "

I exploded in anger. "Dammit! Kyo just heat it up, please dammit! Shigure for once, shut the hell up!"

I was breathing a little heavy from yelling like that. Kyo replied nonchalantly. "I'm on it."

Shigure smiled, I growled. "Not one word."

He shrugged, walking out of the kitchen, followed by Yuki. Kyo was putting it in a bowl and I sighed in relief. "Let me know when it's done. I'll be outside."

"Sure thing."

I went in the kitchen and went to sit outside. I rubbed my forehead in annoyance. We got way too attached to her. But Shigure was being ridiculous. He's not an idiot, no matter much he acted like one. He was pushing our buttons on purpose. I don't know how much I care about Torhu as a friend now that we know she's gone. I get angry, but I haven't blown up like that in a while.

"Shiro."

I sighed at Kyo's voice, getting up and walking inside. I sat across from Kyo and Yuki and Shigure were across from each other on the other sides of the table. My bowl of the stew was in front of me, it smelled great.

Yuki said. "I'd have to rate your presentation a zero."

I rolled my eyes, he started that one. Kyo snapped. "Fine! Do it yourself next time!"

Shigure clasped his hands in front of himself. "We thank you for this stew Torhu wherever you are."

I shrugged him off, eating it. I was depressing that this would be the last time we could eat something this good in our own house, I know for sure none of us are gaining culinary skills.

Shigure said. "I'm in heaven. And to think, two bright young handsome men and her dear friend couldn't keep her from leaving! Oh, the tragedy!"

My fingers tightened on my spoon. Yuki said. "If she can go back to her grandfather's house, there is no reason for her to stay here, is there?"

"Oh, I'm afraid only our sorrow will tell us. As the long lonely hours without her pass by!" He loud out a false deep sigh. "And our only solace will be the few scattered presence of her in the house. Like this cute little strawberry towel for instance. I found it still hanging in the shower. I have to just press it against my face and the scent reminds me our Torhu and happier days!"

I grimaced, running a hand down my face as they attacked him. While he ran his mouth, I was eating. So, by this time I was finished. Very annoyed, but finished all the same. As they ate, I walked off, going back to my room as we didn't have school today. I heard Shigure call. "You forgot your dish!"

I ignored him.

/ / / / / / /

I got up for school like I normally did, getting ready and walking out the door. I stopped and then shook my head, she wasn't here. I went to school without either of my cousins, walking to my class.

Throughout the day, I didn't run into Kyo, Yuki or Torhu, I was thankful for that. Yuki and I were getting like him and Kyo, it was getting on my nerves.

After lunch I did run into Torhu, I froze awkwardly. Torhu smiled brightly. "Shiro, hi!"

I nodded. "Hey, everything okay over there?"

She smiled again. "Yes, everyone's treating me nicely and everything."

I nodded again. "That's good. See you around."

I turned on my heel, walking off. I don't know why, but for some reason, it was weird now.

I winded up staying late because I ran into Shin Hinto. The boy I met before. I nodded, I did that a lot lately. "Hey."

He grinned at me. "Hi, I was wondering if you'd help me with a history assignment, I figured since you were in the advanced part…"

I rather do that than be at the house, where everything was awkward and all. I smiled. "Sure? Library?"

He grinned wider. "That sounds great, come on."

I followed him to the library. We went over the work, me working on mine when he didn't need the help. It was something on the feudal era in Japan. Mine was something like that, but with more detail and information.

I waved a hand when we were finished. "See you later."

He nodded with an easy going smile. "Sure thing, see you later. Maybe at lunch?"

My eyes widened. "Sorry, I guess I forgot. Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!"

I walked home, ignoring Shigure's cheerful greeting. As I laid in bed, I remembered things that Torhu said to me, to Kyo.

 _Torhu said. "You know what, Shiro?"_

 _I asked, looking ahead. "What is it?"_

 _"Even though you get angry a lot like Kyo, you're a kind and caring person."_

 _I froze in shock, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened hugely. "A-ah, what?"_

 _She just smiled at me and I felt my whole face go red in awkward embarrassment. Why did she have to say things like that? No one ever has in years and I can't remember the last time someone did. I knew I was red from my forehead to my ears and down to my neck._

I shook my head, I needed to stop thinking like this, she was gone and it was good for her. No God to hurt her in any way. It's the not selfish thing to do.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Kyo barged in my room, slamming the door and knocking it to the ground. I glared at him and said dryly. "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up. C'mon!"

Before anything else could be said, he grabbed me by my jacket, pulling me past the broken door and down the stairs. Only when we got at the bottom of the stairs did I push away from him. "What the hell, Cat?"

He growled. "Don't call me that! Me and that stupid Rat are going to Torhu's place. I…figured you wanted to come."

I frowned at him. "Why are you bothering her?"

I heard Yuki say from the side door in the kitchen. "We're just going to see if she's okay. Don't come if you don't want to, Wolf, we are."

I clenched my fists angrily. "Why can't you see she's better off not here!?"

Kyo snapped. "Shut up, we're not bringing her back!"

Yuki came in the room, his face blank. "Is it us who needs to see something?"

I was confused. "What are you talking about, Rat?"

"What I mean is, the only reason you are doing and saying this is because of two things."

I glared. "Oh and what is that?"

Yuki moved closer, his nose was almost touching mine and his eyes were cold. "That's simple, Shiro. Your too prideful to admit you care about Miss Honda and look at her as a friend. And you fear what could happen or what you believe could happen. Most of all, you don't want to admit you miss her."

I was surprised Kyo didn't say anything, but could feel his look on the side of my face. "I…that…you don't…ahh!"

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "That's not it at all! I, just, dammit, what are you waiting for? We got to find her!"

With another scream of frustration, I walked out the door, the other two at my heels. Not even ten minutes later, they were fighting over directions, which Torhu left behind. I was stewing over what Yuki said. I knew he was right. I did worry of what would happen, I didn't want to admit it.

As long as she was happy there, we'd leave her alone. I ignored them until it was sunset. I had a peek at the instructions a couple of times and pointed out something familiar toward the end of the list. "I think this is it."

Kyo exhaled loudly. "Finally! This is all your fault, Rat boy!"

Yuki soft voice replied back. "You are obviously in the wrong, you stupid Cat."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go see her and then go back home already."

They snapped at me, both at different volumes. "Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, yeah."

I walked forward and opened the unlocked door when I heard two voices. Yuki hissed at me. "Learn to knock."

"Shut up Rat and listen."

He did what I said, knowing I had good hearing, better than his. Me, Kyo and Yuki stood in the hallway. I heard an old voice, which had to be her grandfather's. "So, if there is someone where you rather be, darling, than you can go."

I froze at that, confused at what he was saying. She was happy to be with her grandfather. Wasn't she?

My thoughts stopped when I heard her stutter something. "B-but that wouldn't be right. How can I be anything less than grateful for what I have. I've been blessed with a mother who loved me and two great friends, Hana and Uo. What more can I want in my life when I have people who care about me as much as they do. There have been so many people who have been kind to me, Yuki and the others and you, you gave me a place at your table, a roof over my head, I should feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

She stopped to wipe tears from her face and I stiffened. "I have so much to be thankful for right here, so where else would I rather be? Except, I didn't think leaving Yuki and the others would make me feel so lonely. There was still so much I hoped to learn about all of them. I wanted us to go on eating our meals together like a family. Or I could talk to them about so many things, everything. The truth of it is, I didn't want to leave them at all. It felt like I belonged there, I wanted to stay in that house with Yuki, Kyo, Shiro and Shigure. I wanted to stay."

I saw Yuki move toward Torhu. "In that case, why not come home?"

She gasped. "Yuki?"

Three people were across the hall from us. A young girl, a woman and a teen boy. The girl looked a little younger than the boy and the woman looked older than the both of them. The woman said. "Who is this?"

Kyo came forward, grabbing Torhu around the head. "Come on, let's go."

She gasped. "Kyo? You're here too?"

I leaned against the wall. "Go on and Kyo, be careful, why don't you?"

He snorted. "Shut up." But he grabbed her arm instead, ignoring her protests. Yuki said when they left. "I hope you don't mind, the door was unlocked and we let ourselves in. Can I find Miss Honda's things upstairs?"

The older woman, who had black hair demanded. "Now, wait just one moment. Who are you and what is going on here?"

I raised an eyebrow at her tone. "We just need to get her stuff, that's not a big deal, is it?"

The woman turned to me. "Now, who are you!?"

They boy from before came forward. "Ah, I get it now. These must be the two guys the girl was shacking up with!"

I stiffened straight in a second. "WHAT!?"

What the hell did he just…what?! I clenched my fist tightly. With how easy he said that, I can guess he actually said that to her. But I doubt she understood what that meant. But still.

Before I could knock him out, Yuki marched over to the boy and almost got in his face. "Don't you ever talk about Miss Honda that way again, you lowlife."

I looked at Yuki, moving from the wall. "You done, pretty boy?"

He didn't look at me. "Yes, I'm going to get Miss Honda's things."

The old man said. "You can go ahead."

I smirked. "You're going to leave me unsupervised?"

He was going up the stairs. "I believe you will behave yourself knowing how much it would hurt Miss Honda if you hurt anyone."

I glared at his retreating back, what a bastard. I walked forward. "Very well."

The three of them stared at me. The girl finally said. "I don't know you're so angry, you're just jealous of that tramp, maybe!"

I growled at that, feeling the anger build in my chest. "Shut up, I bet you said stuff like that to her. They're my cousins for one and two, if I ever find you insulting Torhu in front of me again, you won't _live_ to tell the tale."

The older woman said to me. "You cannot talk to us like that, you can't threaten us."

I walked forward as Yuki did, getting close her, almost five inches from her. "Torhu is a good person, better than any of you can _hope_ to be. You aren't even worth her time. You better hope I don't hear anything from you."

I grabbed the front of her shirt in my anger (a serious anger I haven't felt in a while) and only her toes touched the ground. "Do you understand?"

Yuki soft voice was heard. "Stop it with the dramatics, Shiro. Let's go."

I growled again, deeper, but dropped her, following Yuki out. Ignored their threats and insults. As we walked away, Yuki said with a sigh. "Do you always have to react like that?"

I scowled, shoving my hands in my pockets. "They deserved it."

His voice was hard. "I believe that."

I wasn't surprised he agreed with me. Though maybe at the speed he did it at.

I heard a teary Torhu say. "Will you please take me home?"

I raised an eyebrow at Kyo that said, 'what did you do?'

He look told me to shut up and I smirked. I felt a little better after scaring the three of them. I couldn't believe the true anger I felt at the time, sure I get angry, but that…that was true anger. The anger I feared from myself. My curse…I shook my head, not thinking about, especially with Torhu there.

I had myself smile at her, hating to see her, my friend upset like that. Kyo then sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "Come on, I'm not going to drag you the whole way there."

I walked by Torhu once Kyo let go as she started walking. "If you want, I'll still teach you…if you still want to."

She smiled at me happily. "Really? I would love to!"

I smiled back a bit. "Hm, good."

She did need to learn to defend herself. I ignored the looks from Yuki and Kyo, they didn't need to know. I hope she'd use what I would teach her.

I rolled my eyes at them and we followed them back…home. We got home quicker because we actually knew where we were going. Shigure was waiting. I narrowed my eyes, he must've known where we were going. He always did. He said cheerfully. "Torhu, you're here?"

Torhu looked nervous. "If that's okay-"

Shigure waved his hands. "Sure, sure! It took these lazy idiots awhile to finally bring you back."

We all looked at him with glares. "Shut up."

He waved his hands again. "Fine, fine."

We all went inside and since it was late and we didn't have food, we decided to just go inside. I went in my room. Finished the rest of my history project and other homework.

It was dark and I came downstairs to the kitchen. I saw a shadow outside and frowned, walking toward it. I opened the door to see Shigure looking at the sky. I looked at the clock on the wall in the house. I asked him. "What are you doing out here at two thirty in the morning?"

Shigure looked at me with a smile. "I could ask you the same thing. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

I ignored that. "You were more annoying than usual these past couple days."

His voice was calmer. "So I was."

I didn't say anything, but I leaned against the wall outside. I felt the night breeze push my hair back. He then said after a few minutes. "When Torhu wasn't here, your temper was worse than when she was."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Yeah, I did notice that. "Yeah, so."

Shigure voice was serious, something it almost never was. "Your temper is dangerous, Shiro. More dangerous than Kyo, with the Curse you have, being the Wolf."

I said loudly. "I understand that, let it go! Stay out here until dawn, I don't care!"

Shigure said as I walked away. "The reason you left the Sohma Estate- "

I slapped my hands over my ears. "Shut up, just shut up!"

Shigure voice was lighter. "Just remember, there are some good reasons to Torhu being here."

I said tiredly. "Goodnight, Shigure. Get some sleep."

He said back. "Goodnight to you too, Shiro. Sleep well."

But, I didn't know if I could, he did bring back bad thoughts and memories. Things I didn't want to remember from when I was younger. Some things I did my best to forget.

/ / / / / / / /

 **There it is. This is a big chapter in content. The episode itself is important in my opinion. Plot wise. I think Shiro got a lot of character development.**


	6. Torhu's Friends and Rage

**Year of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Some good parts of the series is coming and I can't wait to write them with Shiro. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews from** **Guest** **,** **Fangirl** **and** **FruitBasketLover** **.**

 _Shiro was a young child, only about 10 years old. She had long white hair that reached the middle of her back and deep golden eyes, an unusual color, but one that seemed to fit the sharper features on her face. She wore a shirt and jean shorts, her feet bare._

 _She lived at the Sohma Estate, she lived alone, as she didn't have either a mother nor her father to raise her, even if neither of them were dead. She was trained to fight by Kazuma Sohma. Kazuma trained most of the children from the Sohma family in martial arts._

 _She was currently called into the main estate, the building which housed God, or Akito Sohma, someone who she avoided. She did notice the dirty looks he gave her when he did see her. The look of contempt and disgust that was more than anyone else on the compound gave her, she knew it was because she was the Wolf._

 _She was invited there, but who she didn't know. "Shiro."_

 _She looked up to see Hatchi Sohma, who was in his late twenties, who even then always seemed to bare a serious face, the same emotion reflecting in his eyes. She tilted her head to the side curiously. "Yes?"_

" _Come with me." He turned on his heel, walking past a couple of paper thin sliding doors on either side of them._

 _She nodded, walking after him, her bare feet slapping the floor. "Okay."_

 _He stopped in front of the door at the end of the house. She stopped with him, being silent and looking up at him, waiting, thought her foot was tapping impatiently as her gold eyes looked around. He said stiffly. "God wants to see you."_

 _She stiffened, the words were different than when Akito wanted to see her. God was darker than Akito, sharper. More prone to violence. Before she could move, Hatchi's hand was tight on her small right shoulder. He almost regarded her solemnly. He didn't hate her as much as everyone else did, but he held a small disgust for her, Shiro could tell. There were few that could stand her._

 _He slid the door open and pushed her lightly inside, shutting the door behind her. She swallowed. "Lord Akito?"_

 _A title that caused sourness to fill her mouth, even for one as young as her, she had major pride. His voice was cold. "Shiro Sohma, the Wolf."_

 _She froze, shifting from foot to foot. Her eyes easily showed her fear, been forced to see him at his rages, seen what he's done to someone he liked, like Yuki (who was a year younger than her) and to someone he hated, like her and it would happen again._

 _She took in God's position. He was facing the opposite wall, his back to her, his hands behind his back, his short hair tangled in some places. He wore a kimono that seemed to hang off his frame._

 _She knew what she had to do. She stepped a little closer, then sunk to her knees, them close to each other and bowed her head, hands in her lap._

 _He turned and looked down at her. "Wolf, a slave to your feral nature."_

 _Shiro's hands curled and tightened into fists. But she kept silent, but she knew it would do no good. He suddenly reached forward, grabbing her hair on the crown of her head in his fist and shook her harshly. "You, the Wolf! You get to live!?"_

 _She was yanked to the floor, her feet fumbling under her. She winced at the biting pain on the roots of her head. "You are a monster! The Wolf, a feral beast!"_

 _She cried out. "Akito, please!"_

 _He roared, grabbing her by the shirt and kneeing her in the jaw, causing her to smack into the ground again. "Silence! Don't call me that. I am God! I do not wrong!"_

 _The Wolf whimpered, crouching and flinching from God. She hunched her shoulders. "Please, God…"_

 _He lunged at her, fury full on his face…_

I yawned tiredly, dressed in the blue pants and uniform female shirt of the school, my backpack over one shoulder. I really hate getting used to going back to school again. At least I didn't have to deal with Yuki or Kyo, but still, it was annoying. I saw Yuki and Kyo in the doorway to the table, in the way. I scowled.

I heard Torhu say. "Thank you so much!"

I pushed past my cousins, sitting at the table, lazily. "What're you talking back?"

Kyo and Yuki snapped. "Hey!"

I ignored them, also ignoring the twin glares they were giving me. Shigure just grinned at me. "Torhu wants to tell her two high school girl friends she lives here."

My eyes widened in shock and a good bit of anger. "What!? Okay, Stop being perverted, Shigure. You cannot tell me them anything, Torhu!"

Her eyes widened in surprise at my forcefulness. Yuki snapped harshly, his soft voice hard. "Shiro! I'm sure she understands, don't speak to Miss Honda in such a way."

Kyo just snorted, understanding where I was coming from, but narrowing his eyes at me. Yuki just thought it was my brash temper again, even if right now I was more on edge than I usually am. Lately, I have been longing to go out like Kyo did months ago.

Torhu said quickly, realizing after she lived with us for a while, what would cause a physical fight. She waved her hands. "W-w-wait! I already promised Shigure I won't! I promise!"

I frowned at her, twisted my mouth in thought. "Alright, then it's fine. I'm going to school."

Kyo waved a hand, leaning against the kitchen wall. "See ya."

Torhu asked me with worry. "Are you sure you don't want to eat? I am so very sorry if I offended you in any way."

I grimaced, feeling my face tighten in guilt. "It's fine. See you later."

I walked out, going to my first class.

/ / / / /

I was shaking by the time lunch came around, fuming in rage. I was sitting at the lunch table, the lunch tray in front of me. My jaw was clenched and I was glaring at the pink slip in my hand. My jaw twitched every 30 or so seconds.

I thought that since I wasn't being bothered by anyone, the issue with me wearing pants would be gone, but I got some stupid demerit thing, I didn't know what it did, but it pissed me off.

I heard someone sit across from me. "Shiro, what's wrong with you?"

I looked up to see Yuki frowning at me. I rolled my eyes, shaking my hand with the note. "This!"

He plucked it from my hand and I glared at him. He looked it over before narrowed his eyes at me. "You stupid Wolf. Just wear a skirt to school."

I snapped. "No! I don't want to, so I won't!"

He rolled his eyes, letting the note flutter to the table. "You are nothing, but a stubborn child."

I was indignant at his words. "I'm older than you!"

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't seem to know how to act like it."

I grit my teeth, forcing myself to calm down. "Why do you want, anyway?"

His face turned more serious. "Whatever is bothering you, you need to control it."

I glared at him, a harsher one than before. I pushed the tray to the side and leaned forward, my elbows on the table. "My control is _fine._ Don't worry about things that-" A sudden thought came to me. "-do you really think I'll hurt Torhu?"

The whole idea made me sick. She was one of the most innocent people I've met. She might be only a year younger than me, but it would be like hurting a child. Yuki asked, his soft voice harder. "Will you?"

I growled lowly. "No! I won't ever hurt her! You on the other hand…"

I left the threat hanging. Yuki smirked. "Like you ever could." But he did get up and walk away. If I didn't know him like I did, I wouldn't have noticed the relief in his step. That made me angrier. I had my anger, but I had to control it when it got too much. Being the Wolf made it worse. But with Yuki bringing it up, doubting me and thinking I would hurt someone as pure as her, it was bringing my temper to a deep boil. 

I took a shuttering breath and forced myself to calm, hearing the bell ring. I shook my head and walked to my other classes.

/ / / / / / /

I walked home with a sigh, I talked to my history teacher about what the demerit thing was and he grinned in amusement, telling me that it was a warning and four of them equaled a detention. I stayed around for a while, before deciding I need to go back home at some point.

I scowled at the news of what the teacher told me, but nodded. I went home to see Torhu home along with Kyo and Yuki. I scowled deeper at the thought of the Rat. What he said about my control really pissed me off. I shook my head again at my thoughts, I needed to stop getting so angry.

Suddenly I heard Shigure chime out. "High school girls!"

I closed my eyes with a sigh. I almost didn't want to walk in. I saw Shigure cleaning the table with a rag, grinning happily through the opened door. "1, 2, 3, high school girls! I can't help but guess what kind of girls Torhu's friends are?"

I heard Kyo grumble. "A Yankee and a physic."

"Hey, there!"

I turned to see a dirty blond girl with dark eyes waving and another girl stared blankly at me, she had darker hair and purple or close to that color eyes. I asked. "Hi? Who are you?" _And why were they here_?

Before anyone could say anything, Torhu came out. "Shiro, your back! These are my friends, they're staying over."

I tilted my head to the side, frowning. "They are?"

She nodded quickly. "Uh, yes! Shigure said it's okay. If not, I- "

I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at the two girls. "No, it's fine. It'll be fine."

I heard the blond mutter. "Well, she's nice."

I ignored that with a roll of my eyes and snapped to Shigure, walking in the house. "Really?"

Shigure shrugged with a smile. "Her friends were worried about her, so I let them come."

Yuki scoffed, sitting by the table, surprisingly next to Kyo. "Yes, Shiro, she has friends, something you might not know about."

I wrinkled my nose and balled my fists in anger. I was indignant again. "I have friends!"

Kyo laughed, grinning. "Really?"

I let out a harsh laugh. "Ok, Mr. 'I'm going to stay in the mountains because nobody likes me'."

He made a sort of hissing sound in the back of his throat and I growled at him. Shigure waved his hands. "Just calm down, you three. They should be inside any minute."

I nodded, leaning against the wall. "Fine."

Kyo heard them talking. "I do agree with Shiro though, this is a bad idea."

Yuki just scoffed again. "It will be fine if you and Shiro behave yourselves."

Kyo snapped at him. "The goes double for you, you damn Rat!"

Shigure look hardened and my eyes sharpened, looking over at him. He said. "Yes, all of us would do better to be careful while they're here. I wonder if either of these girls were to find out about the family curse, what would happen? What do you think?" He looked over at them and then his voice deepened, getting more serious. "At the very least, Torhu wouldn't be allowed to stay in this house." Shigure then grinned, his voice rising in pitch. "Well, something's bound to turn out. Que sera, sera!" He laughed.

I shook my head at him. Sometimes I believed he had the least control of his emotions, not me and Kyo, with how much he changed them in certain situations. Being the Dog affected him too, as he was a very playful person most of the time.

Yuki narrowed his eyes at him. "You just like hearing yourself talk, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, but heard an unfamiliar voice say. "I see a dog…"

I recoiled at her words, forcing my shoulders in the wall behind me. I looked to see my three cousins freeze in horror and I looked over to see Torhu and her friends in front of the door, in the house.

"…over there."

I looked to see a medium sized down by the window. Shigure smiled sheepishly. "Yep, that's a dog!"

I sighed under my breath, shooing the dog away. I didn't know why it came, either for me or Shigure. Looking at Shigure's face, I was guessing him.

Torhu went inside to make tea and the two girls sat down. Shigure, Kyo and Yuki sat on one side of the table, I sat on the end next to Shigure, the two girls sat on the other side and Torhu sat on the other end, next to Yuki.

She sat back down about five minutes later as we stared, not saying anything. I smiled in thanks as she gave me coffee. She passed out the tea to everyone else. Torhu said. "These are my friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."

Uotani, the blond said. "Hey."

Hanajima said. "A pleasure."

I raised an eyebrow at them. They were different than each other, like the sun and moon. I coughed and turned toward them a little. "Sorry about before, I'm Shiro Sohma, Yuki and Kyo's older cousin."

Uotani nodded. "Oh yeah, you're that new student we heard about."

I nodded my head, turning back and drinking my coffee. I didn't feel like dealing with them thinking I was the rudest person ever, considering I was stuck with them in my house for who knows how long.

Shigure said. "Welcome, welcome. Please make yourselves right at home."

Uotani looked at Shigure. "So, this is your place. What do you do to pay the rent around here?"

I let out an inaudible sigh, covering my forehead with my hand. Shigure smiled. "Oh, me? I'm a writer. Well, a novelist actually."

Torhu jumped up in shock. "You're a novelist!?"

I rolled my eyes and said dryly. "That's pushing it."

Uotani asked. "Why are you so surprised?"

For the second time today, their other friend, Hanajima said. "This is the first she's heard of it."

I stared at my coffee. I wanted them to leave. I took a drink, to stop myself from saying the words out loud. That would be awkward.

Torhu said after sitting back down. "Right, I had no idea."

Yuki said, in false wonder. "What was it, again? Fine literature or something?"

I bared my teeth in an amused grin. "Tell us about it."

Shigure eyes closed with his smile, holding out a folded paper. "Uh huh, that's right. This sort of story."

I bit my lip from laughing as they all stared shocked at the 'inappropriate' book in his right hand. He looked over and blinked. "Oh, sorry. My mistake." He held out another book. "This is my real work. This one was just something I did for fun."

Uotani jumped up. "So, that makes it okay to write that dime story smut?!"

Kyo glared at Shigure. "You're a sicko, you know that!?"

Yuki didn't even look over. "What were you thinking?"

I was just smiling, amused with the whole thing. "Kyo, you didn't know?"

He glared at me. "And you did?!"

I shrugged. "What Shigure does on his own time…" I let the sentence linger.

Torhu was amazed. "Shigure, that's amazing! To think that I know someone as important as a novelist!"

"Be careful Miss Honda, you don't want to inflate his ego too much."

I rolled my eyes, surprised at how easy Torhu was amazed. "I don't think that's actually possible."

Kyo smirked, sharing a look with me. "She's right, like his head can get bigger than it already is."

I laughed, chugging down the rest of my coffee. I set it down as Shigure laughed too before saying. "Well, enough about me. Why don't you tell me something about yourselves? You can start by telling us how you met Torhu?"

I felt my lips curl up into an amused smile. This was a Shigure styled interrogation.

Uotani looked surprised. "What? Serious?"

Shigure was still chiming along happily. "I'm sure we'd all like to hear. Right, Yuki. Right, Kyo. Right, Shiro."

I nodded, happy to talk if it kept them away from the Sohma Curse. "Sure thing."

Kyo and Yuki both looked at me, but I shrugged them off.

Torhu didn't wait for anymore prompting. "Uo saved me."

I blinked in surprise. "Hm?" Yuki and Kyo were just as surprised.

Torhu voice changed. "'Hey Pinhead, you better not step on those, you-'"

I stared blankly at her along with everyone else. Torhu realized this. "Wait, let me back up. This one time in middle school, I dropped my notes in the hall and- "

Shigure muttered. "What have I done?"

Uotani smirked. "Yeah, I remember that. I guess I could get a little rough back then."

Kyo and Yuki muttered. "Back then?"

I looked curiously at the blond-haired girl. She must act wild or 'rough' in school. I wouldn't know, I was a year above them in classes and age. I should be the same class since I skipped a year of school. But I actually started one year early. Or I would be two years ahead if I actually stayed in school.

Torhu asked. "Still a Yankee then, right?"

"I stared running with them in the 5th grade."

"You used to wear those masks all the time."

"I had my eyebrows thinned out and wore those long skirts."

I grinned widely in amusement as Torhu and Uotani talked back and forth. Hanajima, a really silent girl said, who barely spoke said. "You forget, you do all those things now, Arisa."

Uotani answered back. "I guess you're right." She laughed.

As long as this didn't turn on me or expose our secret, I was fine with this. It was amusing me and it was great seeing Shigure, Kyo and Yuki, especially Yuki freak out. He never does. Half the time I hated him for being so stoic.

Shigure smiled. "That's lovely. How do I say it by putting it into words that I'm afraid the nobility of it all would only be obscured?"

I looked at him blankly. _Why was he talking like that_? Yuki stared at him. "Like what?"

Shigure smiled. "You know, she's so spunky."

I groaned, but didn't say anything. Kyo said with a glare, but calmly. "You, sick bastard."

"How sad, love doomed." Hanajima said this quietly.

I laughed, shaking my head. Uotani looked at her, who was reading Shigure's book.

He grinned, standing near her. "Oh, you're reading that silly thing. So, why do you think?"

She stared at him, giving a stare that put a shiver down my spine. "You don't want to know what I think."

Shigure backed up a little. "Ah, oh."

Hanajima asked. "When does Volume II come out?"

Uotani said. "Just knock it off with the books, ok?"

I nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

Torhu jumped up in excitement. "I know something fun we can do. Wait here, I'll be right back."

I looked at her two friends. Great, the one person we are all familiar with left. She got up and went deeper in the house. I put my elbow on the table, putting my hand on my cheek to hold it up.

Shigure said cheerfully. "So, Saki, you never did say how you and Torhu became friends."

She stared at him in a creepy fashion. "Are you sure you want to know? Are you ready to hear?"

I could almost see Shigure go blue in the face and he moved his arms to the side. "It's okay, as long as your friends now. That's what important."

I smiled in amusement. "No, I want to hear this."

Shigure sent me a betrayed look and I smiled toward him. Hanajima nodded in my direction. "It started in middle school and I was transferred in Torhu's class."

Shigure shivered. "Is that so?"

My grin widened at the Dog's reaction. Some part of me liked messing with the Dog like this. It was a part of me that I felt with being the Wolf.

Hanajima said in the same dull tone. "Yes, you see at my previous school, I have caused something of a disturbance."

I felt the first flickering of unease at her words. I felt my smile twitch. "That's…interesting."

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure looked just as freaked out, even more. I looked back toward the kitchen, where was she?

Shigure said quickly. "Well, that's an interesting story, but I have some work to do. If you kids will excuse me…"

I smirked in amusement as he exited. I stood up too. "I'll be back. Getting some more coffee."

Before anyone said anything, I took my mug and walked out. I walked in the kitchen, going to the coffee pot and pouring another cup. Usually I drank it black, but there were sometimes when I'd pour a little milk in it.

I decided to do that, pouring a little inside, stirring a spoon inside and dropping it in the sink. I walked back in there to hear Uotani saying, in a tone that said she was giving a speech story. It made me realize I was tuning them out because I should've been able to hear then since I could hear from farther distances. I must be a bit more annoyed than I thought I was.

Uotani said, voice solemn. "-she would think she had to go through all this trouble by herself. Maybe she doesn't think she can count on us. Or maybe we're not that good as friends."

Kyo shrugged. "Naw, I just don't think she's the kind of girl who worries about stuff like that."

Yuki said softly. "Miss Honda is…she the kind of person who puts others' wellbeing before her own."

I felt the corners of my lips turn up in a fond smile. "Pretty boy is right. The first thing she worries about is how everyone is feeling."

I walked to my seat and knelt down. Yuki was glaring at me and Kyo was smirking. Torhu's two friends didn't hear the name and instead were staring at us in shock.

Suddenly I heard Torhu's footsteps and the door slid open, a red deck of cards in her hands. "Sorry it took so long, I hope you're all ready to play. Rich man, Poor man."

I frowned and Hanajima said. "That's a fine idea, Torhu."

Uotani let out a laugh. "How about we pick it up where we left off. I didn't get to finish making a fool out of Orange Top here."

Kyo snapped. "Oh, talk it up! But, when I win, you have to die your hair black!"

"Oh? And when you lose, you will have to bleach all the dye out of your hair and leave it white!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Me and Kyo both shouted. "It's naturally this color!"

Uotani and Hanajima looked at me surprised. Uotani snickered. "Oh yeah, yours is white. Why'd you bleach it?"

I felt my face get red as I got annoyed. "My hair was white when I was born."

Hanajima asked, looking at the both of us. "Is that so?"

Me and Kyo snapped. "Yes, yes it is!"

Uotani smirked. "I can see how you're related."

I scrunched my nose up with a chuckle of my own, standing up with my mug in hand. "That's my que. I see you two around since you'll be here for a bit."

Uotani blinked. "Is it something I said?"

Yuki shook his head. "No, Shiro merely doesn't know how to play, so she's leaving."

I scrunched up my shoulders to my ears, pissed that he caught on. Torhu gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. We can teach you."

I shook my head, already walking to go upstairs. "No, I'll see you later."

Also, I was in a different class then they are. I didn't want to feel weird. They are all well acquainted with one another. I went in my room, drinking my coffee and doing any homework I had that was due.

I stopped in the middle as I heard yelling from Kyo and Uotani and then a poof that signaled a transformation. My eyes widened in horror and I stood up, running downstairs, taking them four at a time. "What the- "

I noticed Kyo clothes on the floor and saw his orange cat body dart outside. I rolled my eyes, of course it's him. Torhu said. "I know, while Kyo is in the bathroom, let's play a quick game of 7's."

Yuki said. "Shiro."

I nodded my head. "Hey, I'll be outside."

The other two nodded at me and I nodded back. I discreetly picked up Kyo's clothes and went outside. I heard another poof and a slight crash. I rolled my eyes. "He really had to, didn't he?"

I whispered lowly. "Kyo, hey, where the hell are you?"

I then shook my head. I was being an idiot. I took in a deep breath, looking for the familiar sent of the Cat. It was easier focusing on the Cat's sent then looking for Kyo's. I can't scent everyone, just one's I'm used to or Zodiac members. It's easier when I'm in my Wolf form.

I crouched down when I caught his scent to see Yuki in his Zodiac form under the house with Kyo. They were glaring at each other. Yuki hissed. "Damn Rat!"

"Stupid Cat!"

I rolled my eyes again with a huff. "You're both a bunch of real idiots."

They both turned toward me, snapping. "Dumb Wolf!"

I growled at them. "Shut up!"

They calmed down and Kyo asked. "You got my clothes?"

I nodded. "Yeah, here."

He made a growling sound. "Ugh! I can't transform."

My eyes widened at the clothes in my hands. "Uh oh."

Their heads snapped toward me. "What?"

I felt my mouth twitch in pure annoyance. "I may have…only grabbed your shirt."

It was silent for a moment and I feel my face going red in embarrassment. Yuki turned away from me. "I can't even look at you."

I grimaced, not wanting to say anything. Kyo snarled. "You idiot!"

I growled again. "Hey! I was not the one who transformed."

He hissed and latched on to my leg, his nails pushing into my pants and on my skin. I winced at the sting, letting out a pained yelp. I shook my leg. "Off, get off!"

I finally shook him off, glaring at him and bending down to rub my leg. I sat on the ground, next to the house, but away from the door. Cat was trying to be sneaky and grab his missing pants. His white button-down shirt was over my shoulder.

He had a better shot than me, it would look strange to see me picking up the shirt he was wearing today. Shigure said. "You're playing 7's, right? You have room for one more?"

Uotani sounded skeptical. "Well, if it isn't the master novelist. You any good at this game?"

Shigure let out a confident laugh, his voice calmer. "Well, you should know, in the old days, they used to call me the 7's Bandit."

I let out a snort, smirking in amusement. Torhu gasped. "Really, that's incredible!"

Uotani scoffed. "I'll say, it's a lie."

I chuckled. I was actually surprised they couldn't hear us from our fighting, considering we're right outside. Shigure said. "Enough about me! So, what are the rules?"

Hanajima suddenly asked. "Why would Shiro go outside?"

It was quiet and then Shigure laughed that laugh of his that told me what he would say, would piss me off. "Well, Shiro isn't good with people, so she likes to lone it."

Kyo snickered at me and I grit my teeth angrily. Torhu said quickly. "Oh, but she's really kind to me and she cares about her family, no matter how much they fight. I learned a lot from her."

Uotani sounded surprised. "Oh, really?"

I could picture Torhu's grin. "Uh-huh."

I felt my face go a deep red like before, from my neck to the tips of my ears. I could see Kyo and Yuki laughing at me quietly.

Suddenly, Kyo transformed and grabbed his pants. Uotani asked. "You hear that, it was some kind of boom?"

I tensed, my eyes flickering toward the house. Hanajima said that she heard it too and I narrowed my eyes. I heard another transformation a moment later and slapped a palm to my forehead. Now, Shigure! Are you kidding me?!

I then heard the Dog make a woof sound. Torhu's voice was suddenly loud. "I thought you ran away! I'm so glad you're back! Um…Spot."

I grinned at that, imagining Shigure's reaction to that unoriginal name.

I then heard Hanajima's quiet voice. "That's strange. It appears we've run out of snacks. I'll go find the kitchen."

As this was being said, I noticed Kyo was changed and close to the door. I stood up. Only to cringe in shock as he bumped into Hanajima and transformed back with a poof. I closed my eyes tightly. _Only Kyo._

Suddenly, Shigure started barking, most likely to be a distraction. Suddenly, clothes got thrown outside. I caught then with one hand, hearing a poof to single the Rat transforming back into Yuki. I gave them to him without looking, with us all in the same house and all baring the same curse, we've seen bits of each other, I never wanted to see again from them.

I looked at Kyo next to me. I gave him a blank look and he glared harshly back, hissing. "Don't look at me like that."

Yuki walked back inside, his clothes on. "Miss Honda, I think Spot is trying to tell us he's still hungry."

I smirked lightly, standing up. Kyo said quietly. "Find my clothes."

I nodded with a roll of my eyes. "Fine." I really didn't care, but I have to help. Since our secret was in the balance and all.

Torhu's voice picked up. "That must be it. Come on, boy! Let's go to the kitchen, Spot."

I heard a couple of fake barks from him.

Hanajima said. "Torhu, wait." It was quiet for a moment.

Torhu sounded worried. "Uh, yes?"

"Some more snacks if you don't mind."

I walked in. "Hey, everything good in here?"

Her two friends looked at me in surprise. Uotani said. "You're back. Torhu and your dog Spot went in the kitchen."

I nodded, like I didn't know that already. "Ah, okay. I'll be back."

I walked over to the laundry basket and machine, scowling when I heard another poof. Either someone transformed back or Yuki was back to being the Rat.

I waited here. I looked to see no clothes anywhere, which I was looking for Kyo, but could see none. I looked over to see the Dog, Cat and Yuki in Rat form, in the laundry room. Kyo was in a laundry basket. "Hey, no clothes here."

Shigure sighed, shifting in place from where he was sitting. Kyo snapped. "Ah, hell, just let them see us. All we have to do is erase their memories and we'll be fine, right?"

I scowled at him, glaring. Shigure said quietly. "I suppose that's true, as long as you're okay with that."

Kyo snapped. "Okay with that!?"

Shigure said in the same tone, a far cry from his usual tone. "It would mean Torhu's memory would have to be erased as well."

I nodded in agreement to that. "You know Akito would not allow Torhu to keep her memories if we erased theirs. It would mean it's her fault they found out as they are her friends."

Kyo stared at me before shaking his head. "Stay here while I find us some clothes."

He ran off. I sighed, hoping up and sitting on the washing machine. I said. "They are not coming here again."

Yuki stared up at me in his Zodiac form. "Hopefully not, but we need to be more careful around people."

I wrinkled my nose at that. "Or they could not show up. You all cannot seemed to be careful at all."

Yuki scoffed. "Sure and if they were boys, it would've been faster."

I growled at him. "It would not!"

Shigure stood in front of me, still as the Dog. "Now, calm down, we need to solve this, not fight."

A moment later a crash happened and I saw Yuki and Shigure run out. Shigure carried Kyo out in his mouth and I saw Torhu's two friends staring at Shigure bare back, as he rubbed the jeans on his back, calling out nonsense.

I slammed a palm to my face. It was getting late and Torhu was making dinner. I went up to my room and finished doing the work I had to do.

It was a short dinner, where no really talked and we finished quickly. I stood up. "It's getting late, nice to meet you two and all."

Before anyone could say anything back, I left going to my room.

I laid in bed, tossing and turning, but I could not sleep. After an hour of laying there, I got up, opening my window and climbing up to the roof. I did my training up there, like I was taught.

I did the motions and the strength exercises. After I finished, I just stared at the moon, which was full. Just because I was a Wolf didn't mean there was a weird full moon thing, but it was nice to look at.

I eventually laid down with my arms behind my head and fell asleep, the air having a nice breeze.

I woke with a yawn, the sun beating down. I yawned, blinking tiredly and rubbing my eyes. I stood up, stretching my back and shoulders, hearing a couple of cracks.

I jumped down, crouching to absorb the impact. My stomach growled so I walked into the kitchen. Kyo was drinking milk from the carton, Torhu was cooking and Yuki was blank faced.

I shrugged, walking to the fridge and opening it, pouring a glass of orange juice. I sat at the table, rubbing the back of my head tiredly.

Kyo said in confusion. "Hey, Yuki…are you- "

Yuki laid his head tiredly on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo freaked out.

I burst into laughter, grinning at them. I almost forgot that Yuki wasn't a morning person. Torhu said with a kind smile. "Oh Yuki, are you having a hard time waking up as usual?"

Kyo flipped. "Yeah, yeah! Just keep moving, will ya!?"

Happy that Kyo was in the way, the last times or so, he did fall on me. Yuki slowly moved away and Torhu asked. "Wow, Kyo. With how much you want to beat Yuki, you still don't try to sneak up on him when he's like this. It's very admirable."

I snorted in amusement, shivering to myself at the reason why. "That's not the reason."

Kyo nodded, his voice calmer. "Yeah, she right, he's stronger when he's half asleep."

I shivered again. Torhu voice was blank. "So, you have tried to attack him then."

Kyo yelled, crushing the milk carton in his hand. "Yeah, I have tried and I got beat even worse than when he was awake, okay?! Do you know what that means? It means that stupid dirty sissy rat boy is always holding back on me!"

Yuki then hit him. I chuckled, drinking my juice. Kyo yelled. "What gives?! I thought you were still on out it!?"

Yuki said coldly. "Your stupid voice woke me up."

I chuckled again. "What's wrong, Yuki? You sound angry."

He glared at me, speaking in the same tone. "Remember Wolf what happened the last time you tried to fight me this early in the morning."

Torhu gaped. "Shiro, you too?"

I glared, balling my hands into fists and growling, standing up. "It was his fault. He pissed me off!"

Kyo yelled out, glaring at Yuki and me. "Shut up! Fine, I don't care anymore, dammit! Asleep or not, you and me, right now! I'm gonna mop up this kitchen with your face!"

Yuki asked, annoyance clear in his tone. "How can you even talk about this nonsense so early in the morning?"

"You're like a Cat, Mouse and Wolf."

I froze in shock at Hanajima's words. "W-what?"

Uotani also came in the room. "You think so?"

I also noticed that Yuki and Kyo were frozen at her words.

Hanajima nodded. "Yes, they fight like a Cat, Mouse and Wolf. Just like the ones in the old cartoon."

I loosened my fists and sat down, shifting uncomfortably.

Uotani agreed with her and I didn't say anything. I just about forgot they were here. Uotani asked. "So, the three of you don't get along to well, do you?"

I sighed. "You have no idea."

Yuki also sighed. "I suppose not."

Kyo and Yuki were facing each other. Hanajima said. "Still, this seems like a pleasant enough house. Which is good, because if this would've been a poor house environment for Torhu to be living in, there are many things I would have to do to correct it. Yes, many things."

I stiffened, glaring at the strange girl. I didn't have any problems with Torhu's friends, but I would not be threatened and challenged in my own house. "And that is?"

Kyo and Yuki hissed. "Shut up, Shiro!"

I stared at Hanajima, ignoring them. She smiled softly. "You don't want to see what that is…but I can see that the three of you…all have fine electric signals."

I looked at her blankly and we all said. "What?"

"Oh, you didn't know, I think that's even better."

Uotani replied. "Well, I'm sure you'll do your best to be nice."

Hanajima finished. "To Torhu, we mean."

Torhu looked to be in tears and I shifted, looking away from her. Uotani said. "We'll be coming back for another visit soon."

I scowled at that, wonderful.

"Yes, I'm curious to learn about the Sohma family's interesting signals."

I tensed as her gaze seemed to linger on me. Uotani let out an awkward sound. "Okay, now how about some breakfast."

Kyo snapped. "You got to be kidding me! All the damn girls are taking over!"

I laughed at his reaction. He yelled at me. "Shut up!"

It just caused me to laugh louder. I then let out a grunt of pain, glaring at the Rat. He said. "Calm yourself, Wolf."

I huffed, rubbing my ankle. Torhu suddenly said from next to Kyo with an earnest expression. "They may seem that way, but they mean well. Uo and Hana are really good people. So please…"

Kyo's face dusted pink as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah fine, whatever."

Yuki smiled at her. "After all, they are your friends, right?"

I nodded in agreement. "Pretty boy here is right. No matter what, they're your friends, so even if we don't like them, we have to deal with it.

Her friends winded up leaving. It was a Saturday so we didn't have school. I decided to eat out instead, so I walked out and passed Shigure reading the paper by the table. I was just about to leave the house.

"Some friends, sweet Torhu has."

I stared at the top of his head. "If you say so." It would make sense for Torhu to have strange friends considering she liked being around us.

He laughed. "Dear Saki was something else."

I scowled, the memory of her annoying signal talk, along with the look I got from her. "I guess so. I'm leaving."

There was a knock on the door and I turned to answer it. Shigure said cheerfully. "Make sure not to lose control over yourself."

I turned my head, glaring. "Shut up! I will!"

I slammed the door open, the door slamming on the frame. I walked forward, my eyes widening on horror when a poof was heard. I dived to the right, almost under the table, but knowing I would not fit. Shigure moved in front of the door in the next moment, the paper covering the door. "Thanks for the mail, goodbye now."

"What? I- "

I darted out, growling at the mail man. He let out a shrill sound of fear, his face white. "W-what? W-w-wolf!"

I snapped my teeth, baring them. He let out a whimper. My Wolf side grumbled in pleasure at his fear. I shook my head, doing my best to rid myself of those thoughts. I felt a hand gripping the fur on the back of my neck. "I apologize, our wolf seemed to not know how to behave herself."

I snarled at him, snapping my teeth at his arm. He moved his hand closer to my neck. The mail man ran off, a large stumble to his steps.

The Rat tightened his grip on me and I snarled angrily at him again. He stiffened in shock before letting me go. I faced him in a crouching position, baring my teeth. I growled out. "Rat."

His voice was stiff. "Shiro." I twitched at that name. "Calm down."

Kyo said. "Hey, what's going on…"

He locked eyes with me and froze, they then narrowed dangerously and he slammed a kick into my rib cage before I realized it. I yelped out in pain, slamming into a wall. "Relax, will ya, Shiro?"

Shigure voice was calm. "Be careful, Shiro. Dear sweet Torhu is in the next room."

Before I could react, a poof was heard and I was sitting naked on the wooden floor. I let out a grunt of annoyance, a dull pain throbbing in my head. I realized what happened and my eyes darted to the kitchen.

Kyo sighed. "Chill out, she didn't hear or see anything. She's still cooking."

I nodded, pulling on my undergarments, shirt, pants, socks and boots. I brushed myself off as I stood. The three of them looked away as I changed.

I was tense, Kyo was sending me an understanding look and for once, he didn't look pissed off. Yuki was giving me a wary glance and I remembered the conversation we had at school before. I hated how he was a bit right. I shook my head. I needed more training. Shigure was looking at me with that infuriating calm took of his.

"This changes nothing. Don't tell anyone and I'm going out."

"Shiro- "

I left, running off.

/ / / / / / /

I was late by the time I got back. I just ate and then walked around until it got dark so hopefully everyone would be away in their rooms and I wouldn't have to deal with them.

I opened the door silently and closed it just as quietly. I looked around, but no one was around. I was about to walk upstairs, but I heard. "About time you got back, Wolf."

I narrowed my eyes to see Yuki leaned against the wall close to the stairs, his arms crossed over his chest and his delicate features frowning in displeasure. "Yuki. Isn't it past your bed time? You get cranky in the mornings."

He scowled deeper. "Mocking me is not going to make me go away."

I let out a breath. "It's late, I'm going to bed and so are you."

I moved to go up the stairs, but he moved in front of me, blocking the stairs. "Shiro."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I won't hurt Torhu."

His eyes narrowed. "That's not all that I'm thinking about when it comes to you and your control."

I felt my jaw tighten. "You worried, huh?"

Yuki's eyes flashed. "Find better ways to control yourself."

I wouldn't hurt Torhu and I believe he knows that now.

He let me through and I went to my room.

I tried to go to sleep, but could not sleep for two nights in a row. It irked me because I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I walked back down the stairs and was relieved to see the Rat not there. I was sick of him. I don't know if that was his strange way of concern, but it annoyed me either way.

I heard noise in the kitchen and felt a bubble of annoyance in my chest. I walked toward it and saw it was not Yuki, but Shigure. "Hello, Shiro."

I said quietly. "Hey, Shigure."

It was silent for a moment and I shifted uncomfortably in place. I was going to turn away, but he said seriously, a rarity for him. "You can't run away from losing control, Shiro."

I shook my head, feeling angry again. "Leave it alone, Dog."

I walked away from him, but still heard his voice as I ran out the house into the dark night, knowing I would not be able to get to sleep.

"You can't run away from yourself."

/ / / /

 _Omake: Trying to attack Yuki while he was sleepy._

 _It was about 2 weeks after Kyo went on his training trip up in the mountains. Yesterday, Yuki said a couple of things to piss me off, I might have tried to trip him, but he annoyed me first or something like that. It must be because he's used to being around Kyo, who fights him for almost no reason._

 _Anyway, I was planning on doing a sneak attack when he just wakes up. I didn't tell Shigure of my plan either, knowing he would tell him just to annoy me. He loved to do that. Yuki went to school everyday and I stayed home most of the time, I was bored out of my mind. But I wouldn't go back to school, I hated it. Having to be careful all the time and the rules that I didn't like listening to._

 _Well, I was currently sitting on the kitchen table, my toes grazing the floor. I heard a tired sigh and Yuki walk in. I stiffened on my perch. Here I go. I think Shigure was in the other room, at the kitchen table drinking tea or something. It was early in the morning, a Sunday, so Yuki didn't have school._

 _I brought my legs up to my chest and crouched on the table. I jumped over, attacking him. His half-lidded eyes snapped open and before I knew it, my shoulder slammed to the ground, his knee deep in my gut and a punch hit the middle of my chest. I groaned in pain, falling on my stomach. "Ow, shit…"_

 _The hand that grabbed my upper arm, which caused my shoulder to slam onto the ground was still being held and was then twisted behind my back. I hissed. "Ow, get off of me!"_

 _His foot was on the middle of my back, his voice full of annoyance and anger. "Did you seriously attack me because you thought I would not be awake enough to fight back."_

 _I gritted out, my face turned to the side so my cheek rested on the floor. "…No."_

 _He pulled my arm up. "You stupid Wolf."_

 _I yelped in pain. "Get off me!"_

 _My arm lifted a little higher and I squirmed a lot. "Yuki, come on, get off me!"_

 _He was silent for a moment. "No, I don't think I will."_

 _I felt myself letting out a groan, feeling the tightness in my shoulder. "Yuki!"_

 _He released me and stood up, stepping away from me. I rolled on my back, glaring at him. He smirked slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hope you learned not to be so foolish, Wolf."_

 _I rolled to my feet, rolling my shoulder. "Damn Rat. Go to hell."_

 _He let out a scoff of a laugh (because he doesn't laugh like a normal person). "Don't attack me like an idiot again when I just wake up, Wolf."_

 _I walked out of the kitchen to see Shigure grinning. "I can't believe you- "_

" _Shut up!"_

 _I just heard his laughter as I left the house and climbed my tree. "I hate all those stupid bastards…"_

 **There we go, it's been a while, but this was a good chapter in my opinion and a lot happened and it's long, about 8000 words. My updates will be a bit frequent with my stories for a month until school starts up again.**

 **Also, let me know if you like more flashbacks about her past when she was young or the Omake.**


	7. The Rabbit and the Doctor's Visit

**Year of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Rabbit and the Doctor's Visit**

 **This is quicker than I thought it would be, but this is a good episode and I wanted to write more about Shiro.**

I got home early this morning, the sun was setting in the sky. I actually did fall asleep outside, on a park bench or something. It was strange and you normally shouldn't do it, but I could defend myself. Plus with the day I had before, I would want someone to try and attack me.

But that didn't happen and I slept, not well, but still slept. I took a bath and got dressed, sneaking through the window and back out to get to school. I didn't want any calls getting to Akito about me skipping school. I just didn't want to deal with Shigure or anyone else in the house.

When I got into school, I had to dodge the 5th boy. "What the hell? Why is everyone so excited?"

"It's the Cultural Festival in seven days, of course!"

I moved away from the really happy girl that looked around my age. "Oh, uh…really?"

"Yes! Aren't you excited?!"

I said slowly. "Sure, bye." I spun on my heel, walking to my class quickly. She was way too happy for my tastes and especially this early in the morning. I opened the door, dodging a group of boys who looked way too excited and slumped into my seat, feeling tired and that was shocking as I just got here.

The teacher called attention. "Class! Pay attention!"

They all stared at him and took their seats. He smiled. "Now, I know you're excited about the festival coming up, but we need to keep calm about it and do our part, so let me explain."

Everyone looked at him more attentive and he said. "Okay, so every class will take place in the festival by some way. Your class representatives will explain more."

He moved aside from his podium and sat at his desk. Two people my age went to stand in his old spot, one boy and one girl. They both had dark hair, but hers was longer and she wore the uniform. They both looked like serious types of people. I mean, they're faces were almost blank.

I leaned back my chair, waiting to see what they would say. The boy said. "We have our festival coming up and we need to show them, that our class is the best class."

Half the class cheered while the other half of the class just stared. It would've been okay if he said it cheerfully or something, but his voice was just as flat and blank as his face. It made it sound like he was just reading from a book.

The girl said. "We've been given the task of doing the decoration for the festival and helping to set up tables."

I shrugged. I have the muscle strength, I could just help with the tables if they force me to do something.

As the class talked with ways on how to do it, I heard a frustrated and angered yell that sounded like Kyo. I snickered to myself, does he ever go without getting angry at school? I had some control at least.

I grimaced as students started shouting out ideas. Don't they know how loud they are? Finally, they came up with some ideas, to make the directions and find the old ones in storage.

They were now setting up three teams; to set everything up, get the supplies and make the decorations/get the decorations. Everyone was getting up and signing the three sheets.

I was still sitting and the teacher said loudly. "Everyone needs to participate for a grade." I glared in his direction with a scowl, but made sure to stay calm and walk over to one of the sheets. I wrote my name on the setting everything up one and then the bell rang. With satisfaction, I left the room before I could be called back.

I walked out and went to see where Kyo went, to make sure he didn't get into any trouble or transform in front of anyone, that's all we needed, Akito's attention. I already knew where he'd be anyway. I climbed up on the room (Which was another good reason to why I was wearing pants) and just as I climbed up, Torhu was looking like she was going to come down. She jumped back in surprise. "Shiro!"

I smiled a little stiffly. "Torhu."

I could deal with Kyo, I didn't want to hear all of her worried questions. I don't want to admit it, but it would make me feel guilty if she was seriously worried about me because I left. Torhu gave me a concerned look, the same look I didn't want from her. "Are you okay?"

I frowned in confusion. Okay? "Yeah, why?"

She gave a rare frown. "Well, Shigure said you were angry about something about-I don't know, something to do with yourself. B-but I thought maybe it had something to do with Uo or Hana. I'm really sorry if that is true- "

I raised a hand in front of me, almost as if to ward her off. "Woah, woah, nothing like that Torhu. I was angry. It has nothing to do with you or your friends, even if their annoying and judgy."

She gaped at me and then she said. "Will you come back today?"

I shrugged with a scowl. "I don't know."

She smiled brightly at me. "Well, please try to think about it. I'd love to have you back."

I blinked in surprise. "Really?"

She grinned at me. "I'm sure Shigure misses you too. He almost seemed worried."

I huffed with a scoff. "To annoy the crap out of me, maybe."

But, she looked pleading so I nodded my head with a grunt, patting her on the shoulder. "I'll think about it."

Her smiled brightened so much I thought I was going to be blinded. "Thank you."

She didn't move though and looked to be hesitating. I rolled my eyes at her. "What is it?"

She was frozen in front of me. Suddenly, she hugged me tightly around the waist since I was taller than her. "I hope you feel better soon! I missed you."

I flushed red in embarrassment and before I could move, she let go and almost ran down the ladder. I was almost lost for words. _That girl…she was something else._

Kyo was sitting on the roof, but he turned to me with a raised eyebrow. His reaction caused my blush to deepen. I scowled. I walked over and sat down next to him, my legs out in front of me and my hands braced behind me, holding my weight. I looked down and snickered loudly, amused at what I saw. He glared over at me. "What?"

"How long have these cats been following you?"

He had a bored look on his face, but as he looked down, his face tightened in anger and let out a yell. "Why don't you all leave me alone?!"

They meowed at him and then scampered off. I felt my eyebrows furrow at his intense anger. He normally wouldn't be that angry over something like that. "What's wrong with you?"

"These…stupid cats found me in the classroom and followed me!"

I nodded my head. "Oh." I don't really get bothered much, not like Yuki, Kyo and Shigure do. As cats cling to Kyo, rats to Yuki and dogs to Shigure. Sure, sometimes dogs will come to me, but not really if I'm near Shigure and felines are more common than canines anyway. Plus, in the classroom, that'd be annoying, with the strangers that don't know of the Curse and all. Knowing Kyo, he must have been embarrassed and Yuki would've been annoyed.

I shrugged. "I guess just keep the window closed in class so they can't get in or something."

Kyo grumbled out. "Yeah, whatever."

I almost snorted to myself. That was close enough to Kyo agreeing with me on it. I smiled and stood up. "Come on, I think the bell will ring soon."

He grabbed my out stretched hand and I pulled him up. He smirked, letting go of my hand. "Sure."

I walked with him to the ladder, but he stopped in front of it. I waited for him to move. "What is it?"

He turned to face me and asked, a curious and dare I say, worried look in his eyes. "You comin' back to Shigure's?"

I scowled to myself and looked away from him. I may be Kyo's friend and we understand each other, but sometimes I really hated how he could read me at times. "I don't know, he…"

Kyo asked. "Annoyed you?"

I scoffed in anger, think about our conversation. "You can say that."

Kyo snorted harshly. "Shigure annoys everyone, we're still there." He paused, then looked away from me. "Well, if you wanna back, then do it. Don't let that stupid Dog stop you from coming back." He grimaced, flushing a little and then went down the ladder.

I chuckled a little to myself, waited for him to be most of the way down and then climbed down myself. I felt the grass under my shoes. Kyo waved a hand. "See ya."

I thought about his words and the conversation between myself and Shigure before I ran off. Losing my temper like that, I can't do that again. I can't prove Akito right, I'm not a monster and I won't allow it to happen to me. I looked at his retreating back and said. "What if I can't because of… _that_."

He froze, I mean his whole body went ridged. I could see from here where his shoulders were tense. The Members of the Zodiac knew about the Curse, but me and Kyo, our curses were bound tighter to the Curse than the rest of the Zodiac and he understood this, understood how much mine affected me as I knew how much his affected him. Out of all the 14 Cursed animals, we were the outcasts and everyone who knew of the Zodiac knew this too. He said lowly. "That don't matter. Stop worrying."

I felt a growl rip from my throat at his words and deep in my chest, as he made something so complicated and troubling sound so easy and fixable. I knew he wasn't thinking that, but it sounded like it and that pissed me off, making easy of something I was really struggling with. "What?"

He turned back around and stormed over to me. I tensed, feeling like I was going to get in a fight. His fists were balled tightly. I stiffened my shoulders as he came in front of me, it was almost something done as if by my reflexes. He snapped. "You idiot, don't let something like that control you."

I was mostly depressed with this topic of conversation, being alone last night, it was all I thought about, well, that and my past. But now, I was pissed off at his words. I glared. "You should talk, do _you_ have any right to be saying that to me?"

He made a sound deep in his throat, like an enraged hiss. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me close. "See if I care what you do! That anger, my form. Don't let it stop you…from…from anything!"

I could see his hidden words, _Because one day it might._

I tried not to believe that. I wasn't just the Wolf, I was Shiro Sohma, parentless, but cousin to Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatsuharu and Momji Sohma and others. A friend to Torhu Honda. I wasn't just the Curse, and those thoughts itself helped control the things my Curse brought to me.

I clutched his wrist tightly with my right hand, my nails digging into his skin. I clenched my teeth, before relaxing my body, tugging his hands away from my shirt. He let go and I forced a smirk. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. See you later, Kyo."

He frowned, sending me a wary and the same look from before. "Ah, a'right. See you."

He turned and ran off, before we could say anything else. I sighed, running a hand through my white hair again. Sure, it was on my mind, but I never intended to speak of it. Shaking my head, I left for the rest of the school day.

/ / / / /

I got something to eat as it got late, spending the rest of the money I had to myself. I really needed to go back now since I had nothing. I went through the woods and climbed over some trees. I heard a panting sound and I frowned, looking around. It sounded like a dog. I rolled my eyes when nothing showed up and kept on walking toward the house, stepping over a huge root growing out of the ground.

I heard a loud bark and stumbled back at the actual wolf in front of me. I almost yelped as it coiled around my legs and laid on my feet. I crossed my arms over my chest at the wolf looking me in the eyes. I said. "Go away."

He barked, happier this time, and settling like was going to sleep. I scoffed, moving my feet and kept on walking. I heard his steps behind me. I turned. "Leave, now."

He gave a yip, but ran off into the trees. What the hell was a wolf doing out here? I shook my head, I walked to the house, climbing the tree and coming through my window, which was easy. Soon enough, I was setting down to sleep.

/ / / / /

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a loud yell that sounded like Kyo. "What the hell is this?! You trying to turn this place into a riceball shop?!"

I groaned, shoving my face in my pillow. "Shut up."

He did, but with my luck, I couldn't go back to sleep. I cleaned up and dressed in sweatshirt and jeans. My white hair was still hard to deal with. I kept it shorter than when I was younger for a couple reasons. The main one, as the Wolf, I think it was not able to be tamed, so I left it at below neck length, about where a button-down collar would be, so I only had to deal with wild/messy hair, not wild/messy long hair.

Anyway, I walked down the stairs and stared in shock at what I saw, standing on the bottom stair. In the kitchen, Torhu was making a bunch of riceballs. I the shrugged. I walked in the kitchen and Kyo went to eat one. Torhu said. "Kyo, that's- "

Kyo ate it, making a face. Torhu said. "-a leek riceball."

Kyo spit it out, his face twisting in disgust. "Why would you even make this crap?!"

Torhu smiled and for some reason, looked determined. "Well, we're going to try a 'Hit or Miss' stand, remember? So, that one's a miss. I can make something else for you if you have any ideas."

I burst into laughter at his reaction. Torhu's eyes widened. "Shiro! You came back!"

I rubbed my hand against the back of my neck. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Kyo glared at me. "Stop laughing at me! I hate leeks!"

I snorted. "I know, so I guess you guys are roped into this festival thing too?"

Kyo let out a grunt. "Uh-huh."

Torhu's face brightened. "Oh, you're doing it too, Shiro?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just helping moving tables 'nd stuff. I think my class is in charge of decorations or something."

Torhu smiled again. "I can't wait to see it." She turned to Kyo. "Anyway, any type of riceball you would like?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, salmon or cod, I guess. Ah, forget it, I can make some myself."

I quirked a teasing eyebrow, taking a seaweed grabbed riceball. "You can cook, Kyo?"

He snapped at me, molding the rice in his hands. "Shut up, at least I can cook more than noodles."

I glared, but was content to eat my riceball in peace, which tasted great as the usual for things Torhu makes. Torhu said, staring at him in awe. "I think it's amazing, Kyo. The way you make riceballs is amazing! Incredible, I had no idea."

I smirked to myself as I watched him go red and then he had that cocky tone of his. "Well, when I was out training, I had to make my own meals and stuff. I just make the plain kind, noting fancy. Better than Shiro though."

I was halfway done with my food. I snapped. "Shut up, Cat!"

He smirked. "Make me, Wolf."

I glared in annoyance, but Torhu said quickly, obviously realizing where this argument would go. "It does look hard, but it's still amazing, Kyo. I bet if we found someone who devoted their whole life to riceball making and asked them, they'd still say they admired how well you do it."

Kyo yelled, glaring. "Where the hell are you going to find someone like that!?"

He was right, sure a chef, but not just for riceballs. He walked off with his rice ball. "I mean, come on, that has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. 'Art of Rice Ball Making'." He snorted out a laugh, going to the table.

I patted Torhu on the shoulder after I brushed off my hands. "Don't worry, I think you just embarrassed him a little."

Her eyes widened. "Really, I didn't mean to!"

I let out a chuckle. "I know, relax."

She sighed. "If you say so."

I snorted to myself. "I give him credit, I can't cook barely anything."

Torhu said. "Even if that's true, everyone has something they're good at."

I shrugged. "Whatever, I guess."

She looked at me honestly. "I mean, you are good at History, right? And fighting, you fight like Kyo."

I shrugged again, feeling a little embarrassed. "Yeah, so. Yuki can still beat me without trying. And with History, it's just reading, not a big deal or anything."

Torhu said. "Yeah, but your amazing at those things."

My face and ears were reddening at her praise of simple things. "Just leave it alone, it doesn't matter."

Not like how Kyo sometimes catches on to certain fighting techniques better and how easier he can make friends once he gets to know people or how Yuki can be more aloof and stronger. Or even Shigure, how whatever happened to him, he can still be cheerful and happy, finding amusement in almost any situations and how he has two really close friends, no matter if they are Sohma's.

I walked over to the table after grabbed another riceball and sat down, munching on it. I turned to stare at the door which was close to the table.

I heard Torhu's voice. "Maybe the reason you both don't see it is because it's attached to your back."

I frowned in confusion, turning to look at her. I saw Kyo do the same. Torhu smiled at us. "What I mean is, a person's admirable qualities. Their like, say a pickled plum on a rice ball. In other words, the person is the rice ball and the pickled plum is stuck to their back."

I grimaced, analogy or not, I hated pickled plums, almost as much as Kyo hated leeks.

Torhu went on to what she was saying. "So, all over the world you can have rice balls made with all sorts of wonderful ingredients. All different flavors, and shapes and colors, but since they'd be stuck in the middle of everyone's back, someone could have a plum and not even know it. They looked at themselves and think, I'm so plain. I'm nothing, but white rice. Which isn't true, because turn them around and sure enough, there it is, the plum. So, if someone is jealous of somebody else, well it's because it obvious to see the plum on someone else's back then it is on your own. Yes, I can see it. I can see it very clearly, Kyo, Shiro. You both don't know it, but you have a great big plum on your back. Yuki is admirable in his own way, and you both are admirable in your own ways."

Kyo was going red and I was not that far behind. "Now that's the dumbest thing I ever heard! And what's so great about a stinking plum, anyway?"

I knew exactly what she was saying and what she was comparing rice balls and people to. It was embarrassing, I was not one to talk about feelings with. Being mocked and harmed by Akito taught me that and how outsiders are didn't help. It was amazing how awed she was at this family, but at the same time, it shocked me how much she praised us. She really could see the best in people.

As I was thinking to myself, Torhu was busy apologizing. "Ah, I'm sorry, we can change it to salmon if you want."

He turned away and looked down. I could see his still bright red-looking face and I had no doubt I looked the same, just not angry. I heard the whistle of the kettle. I finally spoke. "Torhu."

Her head snapped up and I looked away from her eyes. "Yes, Shiro?"

I simply said. "The kettle."

Her eyes widened in shock and she darted up from her kneeling position next to Kyo. "Oh no! I forgot!"

Before she left, Kyo shocked me by speaking. "Hey, you have one too."

I stared at him in confusion. Kyo finished. "I mean, stuck to your back, a plum."

He understood it just as much as I did, he was just majorly embarrassed by it and that turned into anger. Torhu's voice was quiet. "You can see it?"

Kyo scoffed. "Yeah, but it's really small, like a baby plum."

I gave a faint smile toward the girl. "Yeah, like you said, everyone has one, no matter the size of it." For her, I'll go through a little embarrassment.

I got up and walked outside.

/ / / /

A couple of days later and that festival was here. I dealt with Shigure's mocking words and Yuki's contempt with barely concealed anger. I did run off, so I had to face the music.

I left early to help set up, as the two class representatives told me to. We were setting up in the lowerclassmen room.

One of the bigger boy's in class said. "Can you even lift anything?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course, I can, idiot. Why would I pick that as my job otherwise?"

"But you're a girl, you can't!"

One of the girl's (surprisingly not a Yuki Fan Girl) said. "Hansu, stop being sexist. I bet Shiro can!"

I blinked in surprise at her confidence in me. She was a couple inches shorter than me with straight mid back black hair and bright green eyes, brimming with emotion. Hansu, who had dark brown hair and eyes snapped, looking at me. "Oh yeah Sohma, prove it."

I smirked widely at him, shifting my stance to a cockier look. "Really, is that a _challenge?"_

His face reddened in anger, before giving a smirk of his own. "You bet. Whoever can lift more, wins."

I was getting excited, the challenge making me know I can't back down, not now. I gave him a sharp grin. "Bring it on."

The two representatives weren't here or I guessed they would've stopped us. He lifted an empty wooden table with almost no effort. I raised an eyebrow at his smirk. I walked over and picked one up too. "That's it?"

He growled. "No."

He lifted two boxes with decorations in both hands. They shook and he put them down with a loud thump. "Beat that!"

I could sense a Zodiac member somewhere close by, but ignored it. It must have been Kyo or Yuki passing by. I put my hand in the middle of one box, stacked one on top of it, lifted the table with my other hand, lifting them both at waist level with barely a shake. Believe it or not, the Wolf gave me strength along the training I put myself through. I then put it down, grinning widely.

He gaped and so did everyone else surrounding us. "No fucking way! You cheated."

The girl said again. "How?! She beat you fair and square and you know it."

He growled under his breath (which was weak sounding to me) and stormed away. "Do what you want."

I got a bunch of praises, I grinned a little under the attention, feeling my face go pink as I rubbed the back of my neck, grinning. Everyone started to scatter and do their jobs. The girls though looked at me in awe and the guys looked impressed. Considering I keep to myself, this made sense.

"You always do like to show off, don't you, Wolf."

I glared at Yuki and where his soft voice came from. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I can ask you the same thing."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "My class is here-wait, you're the underclassman we're working with?!"

"That is right, Miss Sohma."

I looked over to see the female class representative for my class. I shrugged then, uncrossing my arms. "Whatever."

Sending Yuki one last glare, I went over to help a couple of boys move stuff. By this time, Kyo and Torhu also came in. Torhu called. "Hi, Shiro!"

I waved little and Kyo nodded his head at me, I nodded back. I stood on a step ladder, taping certain decorations to the ceiling, that girl that defended me was holding it by standing below me on the ground.

I heard Kyo say. "Hey, what are you doing? It's so crooked."

I heard a boy say. "No one is going to notice something so small, cat lover."

I smirked, taping another part of the banner. Another boy told him. "Yeah, your just being finicky."

"Yeah, cat lover, it's only gonna last one day."

My grin widened in amusement as Kyo started getting mad. "What's the deal with all this cat lover crap! You trying to make fun of me or somethin'?!"

"Aw, we figured you all out. You talk tough, but deep down your just a gentle guy who loves animals."

They awed and I just finished, stepping down. I snickered at his anger, he snapped. "Knock it off, will ya?! For the last time, those weren't even my cats!"

I burst into laughter, beyond amused at his reaction. I looked around and noticed Torhu holding a tray with rice balls, talking with that blond yankee friend of hers, Uo.

"Shiro, stop laughing at me!"

I smirked. "You make it so easy."

He growled. "Why you…"

One of Kyo's classmates laughed. "Woah, you're even angry with your cousin too!"

I chuckled, grabbing the step ladder, easily picking it up. I looked at the girl who helped me. I smiled a little. "Thanks."

She smiled back, much more brightly. "No problem, I'm Aiko Midora."

She held out her hand, I shook it. "Shiro Sohma."

"Oh, I know."

I stared at her and she went a little red. "I mean, you and your cousins are famous around here."

I snorted. We were most likely the loudest students here, that is what she meant. "Well, thanks again."

Before she could say anything, I heard two girls call loudly. "Yuki!"

I turned to look and one girl had short and the long had long hair and they giggled as he looked at them. He looked lost. "Hello?"

The girl with long brown hair grinned with her eyes closed. "Guess what, we have a surprise for you, Yuki, it's a present."

The girl with short black hair said. "All the senior girls chipped in and bought it. We thought it would be the greatest thing if you could wear it today."

I was curious, what was it? I knew he likes his image to be good or whatever, so whatever it was, I don't think he'll say no. Yuki asked confused and a little worried sounding. "Uh, where?"

They held something up, and I couldn't help, but stare in shock. It was a light red dress with a white overcoat, a bow on each piece of clothing and a flower on the right breast of the coat.

I burst into laughter, bending at the waist and clutching my side. He glared at me harshly, looking in the pleading eyes of both girls and barely hid his grimace. He took it and went off somewhere. Aiko giggled from next to me, I think more from my reaction than anything else.

/ / / / /

It was later in the day, when the actual festival was going on. I went out of the room, to help bring the leftover decorations back into storage, Aiko offered to help me and I saw no problem with it, letting her follow me.

Well, I carried the stuff and she just kept me company. Aiko asked me on the way back. "Do you and your cousins always fight?"

I blinked at her question and shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Kinda. I mean, we fight and argue, we're family, but most of my family fights, I guess."

Aiko laughed a little. "I know what you mean. I have a little brother and older sister. We seem to fight a lot. Though we don't get too angry."

I chuckled under my breath. "You mean Kyo, yeah, he's always loud when he's pissed off. Just the way he is."

We walked inside and I saw it was busy. I figured it was because of Torhu's great cooking, but looked over at Yuki, sounded by both male and females, taking pictures of him. I snickered again, I couldn't look at him without laughing. He actually looked great in it, which wasn't a good thing for him, great for me and Kyo.

Two of his intense fan girls were blocking him, yelling at the crowd. I noticed Torhu by the rice balls, staring in shock at everyone. Kyo was by her, sitting near a windowsill and eating a rice ball, reading a book.

I passed the crowd and Aiko went to meet up with some friends of hers. I passed Yuki and said. "See ya, Princess Yuki." I could barely keep my laughs in.

He glared angrily, saying lowly so only I could hear. "Just you wait, Wolf…"

All I did was laugh, whatever happened, this was worth it. I heard Kyo say. "He already had a big enough complex with that girly face of his."

I snorted out a laugh and stiffened. It feels like…

"Yuki! You look like a girl!"

I turned and I was right with what I was feeling. It was Momiji, the Rabbit of the Zodiac. I don't know why, but I usually got a feeling of when the Zodiac was around. Not who or what, but that they were. Had something to do with being the Wolf.

Momiji was sitting on Yuki's shoulders. He was smiling brightly, his brown eyes sparkling with his short blond hair, which was covered by a cap.

I heard Kyo ask. "What the hell? What's that little brat doing here?"

I turned to Kyo. "I don't know, he probably knows we're here."

Torhu asked. "You two know him?"

I nodded. "You can say that."

I heard a deeper, familiar voice. "Momiji, you're not to go running of by yourself."

I frowned at him, it was our other cousin, Hatori Sohma, a doctor and one of Shigure's good friends, though I don't know how, they were like night and day, Hatori being more serious. As of now with his dark hair (which covered one eye) and eyes, he was wearing a tie and vest with a white button-down shirt and his jacket over his arm, looking as serious as ever.

The bigger thing was, did Akito send him? Hatori said. "Yuki, Shiro, Kyo. I see you're looking well."

Yuki's eyes widened, looking more embarrassed than before. "Hatori!"

All the girls surrounded them and I snickered once more, sitting on the windowsill next to Kyo and grabbing a rice ball. No doubt, Momji would be for all the attention. Momiji grabbed his cap and took it off. "Hello there, I'm Momiji Sohma. And this guy with me is Hatori Sohma and we are two of Yuki, Shiro and Kyo's relatives."

All of the girls were amazed and I just watched blankly. I was standing on the other side of Torhu, she asked us. "Is that right?"

Kyo scowled a little. "That's right, but never mind Momiji. What's that bastard Hatori doing here?"

I rolled my eyes. "A check up or something."

Torhu looked at me. "Check up?"

I nodded, eating some of the rice ball. "Yeah. Hatori's a doctor."

Kyo nodded too, looking annoyed.

As I said this, Hatori was checking on Yuki with that heart hearing thing. Torhu said. "Even so, why is he here?"

I figured she meant at the school and not somewhere, like our house. Yuki sounded annoyed. "Couldn't we have found a better time for this?"

Hatori answered promptly. "We did, we had an appointment. You should know you shouldn't skip your monthly check up."

Torhu walked over quickly, worry in the set of her shoulders. "Check up? Shiro did say that. Why would you need one? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

I walked over as Yuki looked at her. "Sort of."

Hatori told her. "Yuki's bronchial tubes are very sensitive, he used to suffer from frequent asthma attacks as a child. It's a condition he's gradually growing out of. But we like to be sure. I'm assuming you're Torhu Honda."

I stiffened. I was mostly bored of the conversation (as I heard it all before), but he said her name and I was wary if it had to do with Akito or anything darkly Sohma. I stood close to behind her right shoulder. Torhu obviously didn't see anything wrong as she smiled brightly. "Yes, it's nice to meet you."

Hatori replied stoically. "Indeed, I didn't expect you to be such an ordinary girl." His eyes flicked to me and my defensive stance by her.

She gaped. "What?"

My eyes narrowed in anger, me and Yuki snapped. "Hatori!"

He noticed how protective I was of her, protectiveness enhanced by the Wolf. I didn't do it often for that reason.

"You can't sit on the stand!"

Kyo growled. "What do you think you're doing, you little runt?"

I turned to see Kyo grab Momiji off Torhu's stand or try to. Torhu said. "Excuse me, they may need my help."

I faced Hatori and Yuki. Yuki asked, in a frustrated tone. "Why did you have to come here?"

I nodded. "I mean, you could've came to Shigure's place."

His visible eye stared at me and I felt my shoulders and back twitch at his sharp look, refusing to look away. "Save your complaints for Akito, it was his idea. Of course, he originally planned to come himself."

My head, which was glancing at Torhu, Kyo and Momiji snapped to look at him. I felt a tingle of fear go down my spine. He said as me and Yuki both stared at him. "He was running one of his fevers so I made his stay home, doctor's orders. As a result, he sent me here in his place. And since I was looking after Momji for the day, he naturally had to come with me."

I scoffed, looking at Kyo trying to yank Momiji off. Yuki seemed to be in agreement. "Is this what you call looking after him?"

Hatori didn't sound bothered. "Just be grateful we came late, where there are fewer people involved. I know why you both are tense, don't be. I didn't come for Miss Torhu Honda today. Whenever or not I do in the future is for Akito to decide."

Yuki snapped his head toward him in a glare. I growled. "Don't touch her, I don't care what Akito says!"

Hatori said levelly. "You've gotten protective of her." His words held a double meaning to the Curse and I knew it.

I bristled. "Shut up!" I narrowed my eyes furiously, feeling my hands tremble. "If you…if you touch her, you'll regret it."

I stormed away before he could say anything. I suddenly saw a poof behind some curtains and the three of them not at the booth like before. I slapped a hand to my forehead. I grumbled. "Momiji." Since he knows that Torhu does know about the Zodiac, I'm almost certain he's gonna hug her, no doubt pissing Kyo off in the process.

I heard the students wonder if it was an explosion. I quickly, squeezed through the curtains, making sure not to open them too much so the students wouldn't see anything.

I walked inside and I barely saw Momji's regular form before he changed into his Zodiac form as the Rabbit, hanging on Torhu's knees, who was sitting. Kyo was gaping and for some reason, half of his shirt unbuttoned.

Suddenly the curtains burst open and a couple of students came in. "Where'd that rabbit come from?"

"Where's Momiji?"

One of Yuki's fan girls, who was more intense than the rest was holding Momji's shirt. "Hold on, aren't these Momji's clothes? They are!"

Everyone was flipping out about his clothes and Momiji in his Rabbit form. I growled in annoyance and worry. If he shifted back before everyone left than they would see. I took the clothes from the fan girl, grimacing when I got a death stare in return. I snapped my head toward Yuki, realizing he'd know how to deal with them more than anyone else. I hissed lowly. "Do something!"

He was looking pissed off, but he then looked up with a false sad look. "Could it be any weirder than me, it's freakish with a boy in a dress." He made a depressed sound.

I could only stare as 5 guys and 4 girls came to him. To my shock, I noticed two of the class mates were in my class and not Yuki's. As the students were distracted by Yuki, Torhu ran by, Momiji bundled up in her arms. The rest of the students were by Yuki. I took the rest of Momiji clothes, following Torhu.

/ / / /

We were on the roof and I saw it was getting late, the sun tinted to a sundown color. Hatori also joined us on the roof. Kyo snapped at Momji when we got there. "Do you know what you almost did?"

Hatori said. "You're going to be grounded for one week."

I smirked, I gave the clothes to Hatori, narrowing my eyes at the Rabbit. "Serves you right."

Momiji pouted. "What'd I do? Torhu, they're scaring me!"

Kyo shouted. "Leave her alone! It's your own damn fault!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I know, I mean, Momiji, you know better."

Hatori said stoically. "I'm very disappointed in you. We're only lucky Yuki was able to distract everyone."

Me and Kyo looked at each other, snickering. Kyo said, amused. "Yeah, he just had to bat those pretty eyelashes- "

"Ah!"

I gaped as Yuki came out of nowhere. His fist was out and his eyes were almost gleaming. "Next time, I'll send you flying off the roof."

Kyo grumbled angrily. "Damn Rat."

I burst into laughter. "Yeah right, no way is the Rat threatening in that pretty-Ow, dammit."

I held my stomach where Yuki's foot smashed into it. I then landed on my rear when my feet were swept from under me. I glared at him, rubbing my stomach. "Rat Bastard."

With a roll of his eyes, Yuki turned from me and looked down a little, talking to the Rabbit, who was now on Torhu's head. "Momiji, you really have to be more careful."

Hatori agreed sternly. "Indeed, you will do well to heed that advice. Now, I think it's time we went home."

He whined. "Aw, come on. I wanted to talk to Torhu some more."

Torhu finally spoke. "It would be a shame if you couldn't stay longer."

I shook my head, softening my voice a little when I spoke to Torhu. "Torhu, that's not a good idea. Let them go."

Her eyes widened and Hatori replied to Torhu, glancing at me for a moment with his intense eye. "Fine, take a moment then. I will give you that long to say your goodbyes."

Momiji sighed. "Hari, you're so dull."

Kyo snapped. "You heard him, now go home like Shiro said!"

Hatori went to walk off, but he said. "Oh yes I almost forget something very important. Yuki, Kyo, Shiro. Stand over there please."

I blinked, but shrugged, Kyo between me and Yuki. Hatori said as we looked at him confused. "I want you three to give me a simple answer to his question. What is the last letter of the alphabet?"

I rolled my eyes, what the hell? I said with both my cousins. "Z."

I winced as a bright light flashed. I blinked rapidly and saw him holding a camera. "Akito wanted me to take a picture of you while I was here. That should be a very nice shot. So long."

I could only stare as he took the Rabbit and walked down the stairs from the roof. Torhu called. "See you!"

Kyo snapped, growling. "Hatori! Come back here!" He ran down chasing them. I snickered, not really mad at Hatori, but amused at Kyo's reaction.

Yuki sulked. "This is terrible, if Akito sees a picture of me like this." With that, he stripped the coat from him by taking it off over his head.

I smirked as Yuki start trying to get rid of his clothes and Torhu freaking out. "But, you can't. It's cold outside, your asthma."

Yuki huffed. "Anything would be better than wearing this stupid outfit."

Torhu replied. "Just think of all the compliments you were getting."

Yuki spat. "It's not a compliment for a man to be called cute."

I snickered more to myself, and Yuki snapped. "Shut up, Wolf!"

I grinned at his pissed off tone, sharply pitched with his soft voice. "Okay, whatever. I got to meet with my class anyway."

I walked down hearing Torhu say with guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry then, I was going to call you cute."

I withheld my snort and walked downstairs, knowing Yuki wouldn't say anything horrible to her. He apologized for wearing the dress and I froze when I heard her say she thought it was okay because her mom called her cute and she said she knew it showed that her mother loved her.

My own mother came to mind and I walked down the stairs quicker. My memories of my mother weren't like Torhu's. Any happy memory I had with her, was covered and filled with bitterness. As my mother and father made any relation to me gone by the time I was five.

/ / / /

I met with one of the class representatives (the boy) and said. "So, I'm done."

He smiled, his stern face softening. "Thank you, Miss Sohma."

I shrugged, making sure to stay away from him as much as possible, that's all I needed. "Sure, no problem."

Aiko asked me, suddenly at my side. "So, you're done?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. What about you?"

She grinned. "Me too! I-" A phone rang and she said. "Wait, hold on."

She nodded in her phone, saying a 'yes' or 'no' every now and then. She then shut it. "Sorry, I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

I blinked at her surprised. "Uh, sure?"

She beamed and ran off. I scratched the back of my neck. Did I just make a friend?

I went back over to the classroom that belonged to Yuki, Kyo and Torhu. They were there, Kyo sitting on a desk and Yuki and Torhu facing him. I caught Yuki saying. "-that Hatori himself is a bad person or anything, but still I told you how when I was young, I transformed in front of all those younger children. All of their memories had to be erased. And the person responsible for that…that person was Hatori."

Torhu gasped and I realized Yuki was telling her this to keep her away from him because Torhu doesn't seem to know when to stay away from people. A thing that pisses me off sometimes.

Yuki said. "I thought I should warn you about it now."

I nodded, scowling. "Yuki is right. He's not that bad I guess, but with…" _Akito's orders_. I shook my head. "…It'd be better if you stayed away."

Torhu jumped. "Shiro! You're back!"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

Suddenly a bell was heard and I noticed it was the speaker. I tilted my head in curiosity as a voice came out of it. "Torhu Honda of Class 1-D, Torhu Honda of Class 1-D, please come to the first-floor conference lounge."

Torhu asked. "Is that me?"

I stared at her with a little disbelief and raised an eyebrow at her. "That is your name, isn't it?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Yes, it is. I guess I have to go."

She wandered out and I had a weird feeling, like two members of the Zodiac were close, but not near. I shook my head. Hatori and Momiji left. Even Hatori must know better, right? I shook my head again. It would be fine.

/ / / / / /

 _Omake: When Shiro met Kyo and Yuki_

 _Shiro Sohma had long white hair and startling golden eyes. She was a rough and tough child, one to get back up after a fall then sit and cry about it. She was 7 years old. She was as orphan, but not. Her parents were perfectly healthy and alive, but they abandoned her._

 _She's not good at making friends or even acquaintances. The main reason for that is…_

 _She's the Wolf of the Zodiac. That scares many of the Sohma's. Even some of the other Zodiac members. Then there are the ones who hate her, despise her or are disgusted by her existence. Shiro just figures being away from people is better._

 _Of course, she's known Shigure since she was five, he was the Dog of the Zodiac and was weird, but nice so she dealt with it. But he was 17, a teen so he was busy. Shiro also knew Ayame who was weirder than Shigure and the ever stoic Hatori. Both of them were also part of the Curse, who were the same age as Shigure._

 _Anyway, Shiro was now walking with Shigure, who had a lanky build, still in his school uniform with dark hair and eyes, which glinted in humor. Shiro was sulking by a pond and Shigure 'saved' her. "Come on, Shi, let's go see Ayame."_

 _She scowled, but being 7, it wasn't threatening at all. "Ayame is weirder than you."_

 _He laughed, ruffling her hair. "Aw, that's mean. Do you have anything else to do?"_

 _She stared at the ground, solemnly. "No."_

 _Shigure frowned lightly, picking her up from her underarms, setting his on his shoulders. "Come on, don't frown."_

 _She yelped sharply. "Hey! Put me down! Oi, Shigure!"_

 _He laughed again, grinning up at her. "Calm down, little pup, we're almost there."_

 _She flushed red at the nickname, slumping on the top of his head and ducking her head as she saw people staring. If anything, Shigure's walk was a little faster._

 _Finally, Shigure pushed back the door without knocking. Shiro smacked the top of his head. "That's rude, Shigure."_

 _He whined. "Aw, that hurt." He said it in a teasing tone, making her scowl again._

 _He set her down on her feet. "There you go."_

 _Shigure called. "Oh, Ayame!"_

 _Shiro winced as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had long white hair and gold eyes, but they were different. Shiro's were sharper in a bit of an animalistic way and darker in color. Also, her hair was messier with a slight spikiness to it. His features also seemed to be a bit delicate, no matter if she was a girl and him a boy. It had to do with the Curse, him being the Snake._

 _He grinned at Shigure. "Shigure, you're here!"_

 _Ayame looked down in surprise. "Shiro?"_

 _She wrinkled her nose at him. "Yeah?"_

 _He looked like he wanted to be with Shigure and she seemed to notice this. Her face reddened and her shoulders tensed up. Ayame and Shigure both noticed this. Ayame grinned. "I have an idea."_

 _He grabbed her arm and she said. "Hey!"_

 _He ignored her with a cheerful expression, brought her to his backyard and shut the door behind her. She rubbed her arm with a scowl. She grumbled. "Damn weird jerk, tossing me out here like this."_

 _She looked ahead and saw a boy sitting in the grass on his knees, playing with his hands in the low grass. He had a feeling, like a Zodiac member, but she didn't know. She was getting better at sensing that, but it was still hard._

 _She shrugged and walked forward. "Hey."_

 _He looked a little younger, maybe a year or two. He looked small. He had purple hair and dark purple eyes. He stared at her in surprise. "Hello?" His voice was soft. "Who are you?"_

 _Shiro hesitated, but said. "Shiro Sohma."_

 _His eyes widened and leaned back a little. Shiro's teeth clenched. But the boy didn't move anymore. "I'm Yuki. Yuki Sohma."_

 _Her eyes widened. "You're the Rat!"_

 _She's heard about him. How he's Akito's favorite toy. His eyes narrowed. "You're the Wolf!"_

 _She winced, waiting for the blow of hatred, either verbally or physical. He said. "That's okay. Why're you here?"_

 _Shiro crossed her arms over her chest. "Ayame left me here."_

" _My brother Ayame?"_

 _Shiro wrinkled her nose. "Yeah-wait, that idiot is your brother?"_

 _He smiled a little. "Yeah."_

 _She snorted. "Sorry."_

 _He let out a laugh and held out his hand. "Well, like I said, I'm Yuki."_

 _Shiro grinned at him, her eyes lightening up. Here she could be just Shiro. Not Shiro the Wolf of the Zodiac. She took his hand. "Yeah and I'm Shiro. Nice to meet you."_

 _They just grinned at each other, getting along as friends would._

 _Even if they argue and fight, Shiro and Yuki still remember when they were children._

 _/ / / / /_

 _When Shiro was also seven she met some else that didn't care that she was the Wolf. It was at their Sensei's dojo. Shiro was dressed in her uniform, her hair in a spiky ponytail. She was seating around a bunch of kids, who gave her distance._

 _But, she noticed as the class was ended, the kids also gave a boy a little younger than her (he looked Yuki's age, except a little bigger) with short orange hair and brown/red eyes. He had a scowl on his face, his eyes narrowed._

 _The class ended and she couldn't help, but glance at him throughout the class, curious why people didn't like him like they didn't like her._

 _She was leaning against the Dojo wall, she didn't feel like going home. Yuki was sick (he gets sick a lot) and Shigure and Ayame were doing something. Since her parents left her, she had a tiny little house in the Sohma Estate that only had a bedroom/living room, a small kitchen and bathroom._

 _People were starting to leave. She sighed and heard. "Hey you!"_

 _Her head snapped up and she got that Zodiac radar feeling. Was he one? It was the same boy she saw from before. "Why were you looking at me?"_

 _She flushed, embarrassed to being caught. "It's just…people act weird around you. Who are you?"_

" _Why should I tell you? I-" Something must of changed his mind, he fiddled with the bi-colored beads on his wrist, but didn't bring them closer to his hand. "-Kyo." He grimaced. "Kyo Sohma."_

 _Her eyes widened, he was the Cat! She realized something. She had to introduce herself. "I'm Shiro Sohma."_

 _His eyes widened like hers. They both realized something, they were both outcasts. Suddenly droplets started falling from the sky. "Dammit, it's time to go! I hate the rain."_

 _To her utter disappointment, Kyo ran off. She sighed, she thought she could be friends with him, he would understand._

" _Hey, Shiro!"_

 _Her head snapped up to look at him. He was grinning. "I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"_

 _Her eyes widened and then she grinned. "Yeah sure, Kyo!"_

 _They both grinned at each other, their canines flashing._

 _/ / / /_

 **Woah, well I finally finished. Too me long enough. I hope you enjoyed the Omake. I loved writing it. A lot of stuff happened here, so I hope this was enough.**

 **To my reviewer.**

 **:** **Glad you like it and happy to have it in the good fanfiction category.**

 **Also, I don't know when my next update will be only any of them, with the hurricane coming. I might get one, I haven't decided yet.**


End file.
